


RWBY and JNPR watch Episodes

by Kinger556



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, People Watching, Tragedy, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinger556/pseuds/Kinger556
Summary: So I just made this because I always wondered what character reactions would be once all the nonsense and magic began in RWBY... But no reaction fanfic ever actually reaches it due to it being 4 volume deep. So instead, with this recent volume having everything they do explode in one big scene between Ren and Yang I figured it would be a good episode to showcase it.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Volume 8 - The Hound

**So I just made this because I always wondered what character reactions would be once all the nonsense and magic began in RWBY... But no reaction fanfic ever actually reaches it due to it being 4 volume deep. So instead, with this recent volume having everything they do explode in one big scene between Ren and Yang I figured it would be a good episode to showcase it.**

**That's all, really. I might do more scenes from the series but they'll be in whatever order I like. Just fun moments in the show that I'd want the characters to watch rather than torturing myself writing through 3 volumes just to get to them.**

**This takes place after the end of volume 1.**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was currently escorting all the members of teams RWBY and JNPR back to their dorm rooms. All of which, Glynda included ware covered in both mud and feathers.

"Seriously, you children need to learn to behave." she then turned her attention to Pyrrha. "Especially you Miss. Nikos. I expect better from you"

The champion's expression flinched. "I'm sorry."

Her attention then turned to Weiss. "You as well Miss. Schnee."

The heiress gasped and pointed her muddy hand into her leaders shoulder. "B- but Ruby-"

"Silence. You all have detention for a week." most of them groaned in annoyance. "You will be-"

Whatever else Glynda was going to say next was cut off from a bright light flashing before their eyes just as they reached their dorm rooms. It blinded all of them for a few seconds before subsiding.

Blake glanced around. "... What was that?"

Ruby looked down and saw a box between their rooms which definitally wasn't there before. The young girl knelt down to examine it. There was a tag. "To teams RWBY and JNPR... Beware the future?" that last part was questioning.

She shrugged and opened the box to find a disk placed above a DVD player. She lifted both out of the box and showed everyone. "Uhhh...?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like it's movie night early."

Glynda walked over and snatched the disk off the DVD player. "Hey!" Ruby called out but it was ignored. The professor looked at the disk but before she could really examine it, it vanished!

"What?!"

It then fell from the sky and landed back on top of the DVD player. They all stared at it extremely confused. "... Huh."

* * *

Ozpin pinched the center of his eyes. "So let me get this straight..." he spoke while addressing everyone inside his office. It consisted of teams RWBY, JNPR, Glynda, and Ironwood. The former three of which had a shower and change of clothes.

"A... bright light appeared to drop a disc and DVD player... And if anyone besides teams RWBY or JNPR touches it, it teleports back to them?"

Jaune shrugged. "That pretty much sums it up." he answered and Nora nodded. "Yeah, watch!" she then grabbed the disc and tossed it like a frizbee to Ironwood who caught it with ease. Though a moment later it vanished from his hand and reappeared in Nora's who flashed it.

"Awesome ain't it?! It's like... Magic or something!"

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Yes... Or something." he made a deep sigh. "Very well, let us see what's on the disc then."

Ironwood looked over. "Are you serious? This matter seems... Sensitive."

Ozpin agreed but nodded anyway. "Well, we can't get the DVD player or disc away from them so... Might as well be there when they watch it."

Ruby and Nora cheered. "Yeah!" they high fived.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in a classroom. Teams RWBY and JNPR got some blankets and pillows to sit on the floor while the professors sat in the front row desks. They had a large screen with the DVD attatched to a projector.

"Alright, hit play!" Ruby said and Jaune complied.

* * *

**Yang is seen riding her hover bike through Mantle while being chased by a Teryx. Ren and Oscar are following them on a side street while sharing another hover bike, with Ren as the driver.**

Weiss immediatly recognized this type of area. "This is... Mantle but..." she looked over at Yang.

The girl was too busy watching her counterpart on the screen and looked rather confused. _"The hovor bike's awesome but... I don't remember this... I've never even been to Atlas."_ she wondered.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed when he saw the boy. Something about them made him feel strange.

**Oscar clicked his ear piece then grabbed what looked like a stick grenade. "Ready?"**

Ren felt confused. He's never seen that kid before but they seem to be acquainted here. In fact, he doesn't remember doing any of this.

**Yang takes a couple of shots at the Teryx to slow it down. "Now!" she yells.**

**Yang passes under a bridge, leading the Teryx through it aswell.**

**Ren turns right and cuts in between Yang and the Teryx, allowing Oscar to throw the grenade in the Grimm's path. It explodes in a flash of wind dust, launching the Teryx into the bridge, breaking one of it's wings and knocking it to the ground.**

**Yang turns her bike around and smirks at the Grimm. She moves the bike to the the side, allowing Jaune to charge at the Teryx while standing on his hover bike, with the barrier dust on his shield active.**

Jaune's eyes widened "What?!" he choaked. Not only did he see himself, but he looked so... Different. Older? No.. Well, maybe but it was more his hair and overall style that looked offputting.

**"Hyah!" He swung and successfully decapitates the Grimm, after which has some trouble maintaining his balance on the bike. "Whoa!" He lands on it properly while giving a nervous chuckle.**

Nora flung both her arms up. "Yeah!" she cheared while Pyrrha didn't quite know what was happening but smiled at the scene.

Ruby then looked at Yang. "Did you guys go on a secret mission without me?!" she pouted. Her sister turned and blinked in confusion.

"Wha? No, I don't... I don't." she turned and looked back at the screen which was still playing and ran a hand through her hair.

 **Yang lets out a sigh and taps her ear piece. "Okay, Fiona. That's one more problem taken** **care of."**

* * *

Jaune fumbled with the remote and hit 'pause'. The screen froze on Yang talking to whoever was on the other side of coms. He then took a deep breath.

Jaune, Yang, and Ren looked completely baffled, all turning and sharing the same expression of pure confusion with each other.

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed. "Would you three like to explain what that all was? Why were you in Mantle and who's the kid?"

Nora grabbed Ren's collar and yanked him to look at her. "Yeah Renny! I can't believe you left Vale without me!" Ren simply looked down and sighed, still not knowing what to say. Nora then turned to Jaune. "You too!"

Jaune began to stutter. "I- I uh..."

Yang finally spoke up. "We didn't."

The answer made everyone look in her direction while she was still looking at the screen. "I... I don't remember any of this. I've never been to Mantle.

There was a silence for a few moments until Blake broke it. "But... You're on camera there."

Yang scoffed. "Yeah, I know. And it doesn't make any sense."

Jaune nodded. "I don't remember any of this either." he said and then lifted the controller up to rewind it a bit to the part where he charged the Teryx. "And look... Aren't I... Different? As in, _too_ different?

Everyone examined the Knights appearance. Ruby even crawled up to the TV to get a better look. Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I suppose you do look rather-"

"Handsome?" Yang smirked in the heiress' direction. Jaune blushed while Weiss scowled. "As if. I was going to say-"

"Dashing..." Pyrrha muttered, staring at the screen with dreamy eyes. However she caught herself and coughed into her fist.

Nora giggled and Jaune's blush intensified, just trying to look at the ground at this point.

"I- I mean. I'm sure Weiss is just saying you've... Cleaned up a bit." the champion amended.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Sure, that works."

Nora stepped over and snatched the remote from Jaune and continued to rewind it until Ren was on screen as well. "Ren looks different too! I always wanted him to grow his hair out so I can braid it!"

Yang blinked and said her thoughts aloud. "Is this... The future?"

Silence.

It was something that popped into the back of all their heads but none dared to voice it. That was insane, wasn't it?

Blake shook her head. "That's... Not possible."

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "Says you."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, we all saw how the DVD appeared it was like-"

"Magic..." Ozpin muttered. Everyone looked in his direction. Glynda and Ironwood's postures stuffined when hearing Ozpin speak.

Yang continued. "... Yeah, magic." the air in the room felt even denser all of a sudden.

Ruby was practically vibrating. "That... Is..." she jumped into the air. "AWESOME!" rose petals began to flutter off the girl and she dashed around the room.

She popped up near Jaune. "You were so cool, standing on a hovor bike then you go- 'FWOOSH'!" she made a slice in the air with her arm, pretending it was his sword. Then she vanished to appear near Yang. "You were all like 'POW-POW' with your gauntlets" she said while punching the air and leaped across the room to stand near Ren "Then you were driving whoever that kid was and the grenade goes off! - 'BOOOM'" she through both her hands in the air.

"RUBY!" the girl's attention snapped towards her partner. "Focus! If this is the future, which I still can't believe it is, but IF it is then why aren Grimm running around Mentle?!"

Weiss stood up and took the remote from Nora, rewinding and fast forwarding it to various parts where it showed Mantle was falling apart. "What's going on?" she asked then looked up at Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda. "Is Mantle in danger?" there was concern in her voice.

The three were silent for a moment before Ironwood spoke. "I can assure you, Mantle is fine. Though... These images concern me as well." he said and looked at Ozpin who sighed.

The headmaster decided to speak. "Perhaps... We should continue to watch? Who knows what else we might see."

There were a few hesitant nods while Ruby and Nora's heads were nodding rapidly.

Pyrrha nudged Jaune's arm with her elbow. He looked at her. "If this really is the future, you should feel pround. You were excellent."

He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, thanks."

Weiss fast forwarded the video to the point they were at then click play to continue.

* * *

**Yang lets out a sigh and taps her ear piece. "Okay, Fiona. That's one more problem taken** **care of."**

_**"Good, cause we're getting reports of more Grimm coming in from the west. The Huntsmen there could really use some backup."** _

"More?!" Weiss choaked.

The others didn't seem to have happy expressions either.

**Jaune's expression goes from happy to upset and he sheaths his sword.**

It was then that Jaune got a better look at his sword and shield. They looked... Different. There was some added gold to them. He even had some kind of upgrade in his shield with whatever that barrier was earlier.

**Yang sighs as she slumps in her seat. "Okay, we're on our way."**

**Ren and Oscar didn't seem happy about it either. Oscar spoke up. "It's all the negativity. Salem's forces aren't moving in, but it's enough to start attracting the stragglers."**

Ozpin let out a gasp loud enough for Glynda and Ironwood to hear. They both looked at him then at each other in worry.

Though the kids were still ignorant and didn't yet know who Salem was.

Blake blinked. "Did that kid just insinuate that this 'Salem' person have Grimm in their... Army?

Weiss paused the video again and there was a silence. No one really knew what to take from that.

"Continue it." Ozpin spoke and Weiss let out a sigh but hit play.

**They didn't speak of it further though. Ren looked behind them. "Guy's we're not finished." he said.**

**Three Sabyr appear and charge towards the group.**

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, great."

**Yang waved her hand. "Alright, we need to hurry this up and take-" just as she got ready to drive forward the three Sabyr looked to their right then promptly turned around to run away in the opposite direction.**

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "... What?"

Everyone else leaned forward. That was _very_ strange.

**Ren looked a bit nervous. "What... Just happened?" he asked and the others looked equally perplexed.**

Their real world counterparts all mirrored their each others expressions.

**Jaune slowly drove towards them on his hovor bike. "They ran... I've never seen Grimm act that way before."**

Jaune smirked a bit at that. It looked like he actually gained a lot of experience.

**Oscar looked between the three of them. "But what were they running fro-"**

**Before he could finish Oscar get's tackled by a hound Grimm, knocking both him and Ren off the bike. Oscar tries to stand up only to be bitten by the arm and get flung to the ground once more, further away from the others.**

"WHOA!" a few of them shouted.

Yang placed both her hands on the ground and leaned towards the screen "What the hell is _that_?!"

**Ren looked up from the ground. "Oscar!"**

Ruby looked very concerned. "One of you do something!"

**The Grimm pounces on Oscar with all it's weight, causing his aura to shimmer. Oscar tries to kick one of it's legs away in desperation, only for The Hound to bite it and knock him to the ground a third time. With a final swipe with it's paw, Oscar's aura breaks and he goes unconscious.**

Yang gritted her teeth and watched the Grimm whack the kid around. _"Why aren't I moving?!"_

**The Hound howls, before it's body begins to twitch and spasm. It's body pulses and morphs, as Jaune looks on in horror. The Hound stands up, revealing that he assumed a bipedal form in order to lift and hold the unconcious Oscar with one hand.**

Many of their eyes widened at the Grimm's transformation.

Blake shook her head in horror. "Can... Can Grimm do that?" she asked.

Many were too engrossed to answer but Ruby leaned back. "N- no? Maybe?! I don't know! I've never seen this before!"

Ozpin however gritted his teeth. During the assault he laid eyes on his cane- Long Memory. There was no doubt now. This boy, Oscar, was his next incarnation. No wonder he was a target.

Ironwood and Glynda seemed to put two and two together as well.

**Yang finally wakes up from her stupor and charges the beast "Oscar!" she shouts while preparing to punch it.**

Yang grinned. "Finally! Kick it's ass, me!"

The others looked happy someone was taking action as well. **  
**

**The Hound looks at Yangs charge and holds Oscar in between the two of them, using the boy as a human shield.**

Weiss' eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "WHAT?!"

The others mimicked her expression in pure shock of what they were seeing. It seemed Yangs counterpart on screen shared their confusion.

**"Huh?!" A look of panic crosses Yang's face before she grabs the handle in order to try to turn away from the Grimm. The Hound catches her by the face with it's other hand and throws her at a nearby wall, cracking it. "AHHH!"**

Yang's expression deflates after seeing her quickly dealt with. But she starts to shake her head a bit. "What just..."

**Ren takes a couple of shots at The Hound's back, causing it to turn around and be stabbed by the grappling hooks of Ren's guns. Ren reels the hooks in, intending to kick the Grimm with both feet. The Hound's right hand pulses before it grows longer, allowing it to whip Ren into a fence.**

Ren clenched his fists into balls and Nora quickly placed a hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to do much.

**Jaune Prepares to charge in as well, before The hound lifts Oscar in between it and Jaune just like it did for Yang.**

Jaune leaned forward. "C'mon! Do something!" he yelled at himself, getting frustraited at his inaction.

Blake blinked and shook her head. "But the kid an- and the Grimm. It's too dangerous!"

**Yang lifts her hand up towards Jaune. "Wait, it's using Oscar as a shield!" she yelled out.**

Their eyes widened after hearing Yang say it aloud. So they weren't just seeing things.

Pyrrha's couldn't believe was she was seeing. "That's not possible..."

**Jaune in turn looked confused. "But.. Grimm aren't that smart..."**

"Exactly!" the champion agreed.

**Ren picks up his guns and aims at the Grimm. The Hound overhears and places Oscar in between it and Ren proving otherwise.**

Nora looked over at the others. "Do Grimm have good hearing too?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Some do, but they usually don't know what to do with it."

Nora turned back towards the screen. "Well... This one sure does."

**Ren now looks frustraited. "Give him back!" he yells out.**

Ren sighed. Was there really nothing he could do?

**The Hound slowly retracts Oscar and covers him with its other arm. It's neck pulses and cracks. The monster leans it's head forward slightly before opening it's mouth.**

**"No."** **it growled and turned to stomp away.**

The words sent a shiver down their spine. Ruby deflated upon hearing the Grimm _speak._ "B- bu- b- but.. Wha- what?"

Blake slowly leaned backwards, almost trying to hide behind herself somehow while Yang was just frozen in place, exactly like her counterpart.

**Ren gasped and widened his eyes in pure shock. Followed by Jaune. "Did it just...?" the knight muttered.**

Nora slowly wrapped her arms around Ren. Not to comfort him, but herself. Memories of their hometown being destroyed flashed through her head and she was sure the same was happening to Ren.

If Weiss wanted to pause the video, she didn't. Too shocked to do anyting but continue to watch. _"The Grimm... It.. It... Spoke..."_ just hearing a recording of it saying one word shook her very core.

**Yang stood up but watched in fear as the monster just walked passed her.**

Pyrrah looked over at Jaune who seemed to stare at the screen expressionless. She was shocked herself of course but she wondered one thing even more. _"Where am I?!"_ they needed her right now! Jaune, Ren, and even Yang!

**The Hound pauses and lays Oscar on the ground. it's back pulsing and it begins morphing again. Several cracks could be heard as it twitched and howled. The three Huntsman did nothing but watch, still in shock. With a final roar, black ooze erupts from it's back to reveal wings. One such drop falls on Oscar's face.**

Ozpin grimaces. He's gotten used to the horrors of Grimm over the centuries however this was something new even to him.

Ironwood clenched his chair's armrest while Glynda shook with her mouth slightly agape. They've heard stories from Ozpin and even experienced some themselves... But this? It was unimaginable. Her sights then lowered to the children sitting in shock on the floor. _"And they're supposed to deal with this?!"_

**It grabs Oscar with it's mouth, before running up a building and using it to take off into the skies.**

Jaune blinked. "I- it's... It's getting away!"

**Ren apparently snaps out of it first and runs towards where the Grimm was, passed Yang who was still staring up frozen. However the Hound was already too far and only gaining distance.**

Yang clenches her fists and punches the ground. "Dammit!" her eyes turned red. Watching herself standing there in shock made her feel so... Useless.

**Their coms beeped. _"Kids, what's your status. West side's taking damage."_ Yang lifted her finger to the earpiece but didn't say anything yet.**

**Ren turned around to view his two teammates. "What do we do?!" he asked in a panicked voice.**

Ren leaned forward even with Nora holding onto him. "Do anything!" he shouted to his counterpart. It was uncharacteristic of him to raise his voice like that but no one cared to note that right now.

**Yang lowered her hand and turned to Jaune. His eyes slowly widened but it seemed he finally snapped out of the shock aswell and lowered his hands onto his bike. Both Yang and Ren ran back to their hovor bikes and got on too.**

Jaune released a breath. "Finally, it looks like we're moving." he said. Though Pyrrha continued to watch the screen nervously. They were moving, yes. But towards more danger.

**Another ring from the coms. _"Kids, what's your status?"_ they seemed a bit more worried after not recieving an answer the first time.**

**Yang finally responded while the three of them drove off towards the flying Hound. _"We've got an emergency, we're not gonna make it."_**

**The voice then sounded confused and concerned. _"What? What kind of emergency?"_**

**Yang was looking up towards the sky where the Hound was in flight. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said and lowered her finger off the ear piece.**

**The scene then shifts upward to show they're right on the Hounds tail.**

* * *

The video paused. Everyone turned towards Weiss who was holding the remote with both hands, shaking.

Ruby looked concerned. "... Weiss?"

The heiress took a deep breath and placed the remote on the ground. "I just... Need a minute."

Blake looked towards the ground. "I... think we all do."

There was a deafening silence. It lasted a couple minutes as everyone used it to calm their nerves. Including the three adults in the room.

They started to calm down... Well, as best they could anyway. They were no longer in shock at the very least.

Yang sighed. "So... Talking Grimm..."

Ruby nodded. "Yu-p." she made a popping sound with the 'p'.

Blake took a deep shaky breath while Weiss lifted the remote back up and hit the center button to see how much of the video was left. "There's still more... We're only about half way through."

Nora cleared her throat and nervously laughed. "Ehehe... Do uhm... We really want to keep watching?"

A few of them tensed up, not really knowing what to say. A few moments passed and Ironwood was about to open his mouth and speak but was promptly shushed by Ozpin who lifted his hand up to stop him.

_"I wonder what their answer will be."_

Yang shrugged. "I feel like we already saw the worst of it, who knows, maybe we manage to chase it down and save.. Uhm... The kid."

"Oscar." Ren said and they turned to him. He was looking rather upset. "His name's Oscar." Nora placed her hand on his shoulder again. She could tell he was upset.

Though not knowing the kid yet, Ren could tell they had some kind of friendship... Losing someone like that couldn't have felt good. He could tell just from his own expressions.

Yang looked down. "... Right. Oscar."

"I'm going to keep watching." Weiss said and grabbed everyone's attention. "Atlas is my home, I need to know what happens to it."

Jaune nodded. "I want to see what happens next too. Losing... Er... Oscar like that, I need to know if we save him or not."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah! It's our job to help people. If we figure out what's wrong through this video, then maybe we can fix it!" she looked at the others who haven't answered and saw them nod their heads slowly. All except for Blake.

Ruby looked concerned. "Blake?"

She sighed. "I- I don't know Ruby. This all seems... Either farfetched or... Just crazy. How do we know this isn't some weird trick?"

"It's not."

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice. It was Ozpin. He was watching the students with a very serious expression.

Ruby looked at her friends who also seemed confused then back at Ozpin. "What do you mean? Do you know what this is?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No. Not exactly, but... The things you're seeing are... Unfortunately possible. I wouldn't be surpised if it really was our future..."

Yang's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? If you know something then-"

Ozpin lifted his hand up to silence Yang. "Relax Miss. Xiao-Long. I'll explain everything. But for now, let's finish the video shall we?"

Yang seemed to accept the answer and relaxed while Ironwood and Glynda turned to Ozpin in shock. Goodwitch leaned over to whisper "They're just children. You can-"

Ozpin shook his head and whispered back before she could finish. "They've seen too much already, if we don't tell them they will search out answers on their own."

Blake looked away, back at the screen in thought. "O- okay... For now, I'll keep watching."

Ruby smiled and looked at Weiss who still held the remote. "Hit it!" the heiress nodded and hit the play button again.

* * *

**Jaune, Yang, and Ren are driving their hover bikes across the tundra just outside Mantle, following the flying Hound up into a rocky chasm.**

Nora pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah! Get 'em!"

**Jaune looked up and around the area. "It's going to lose us in these mountains! We can't keep up!" he yelled out to the other two.**

**Ren's bike starts shaking, and he looks at the frost-covered display, to find its engine is losing integrity. "I don't know how much longer these bikes can stand the cold."**

Blake sighed. "That's not good. Even if they catch it I doubt their return trip to Mantle will go smoothly.

The others continue to watch the screen nervously.

 **The camera zooms to Yang who glances back at the two of them then up at the Hound. "I'm** _**really** _ **wishing one of us could fly right now."**

Weiss sighed. "Now's not the time for jokes, Yang!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "I know that! I- I'm probably just nervous."

Ruby flinched. She didn't like it when her sister was nervous. That meant things were _really_ bad!

**Jaune's eyes dart around in thought and sparked as he thinks of an idea. "Wait, hold on!" he deploys the shield on his arm and hits the brakes on his bike, moving back to drive parallel with Ren. "Ren, going to get you up there."**

Weiss looked at the screen skeptically. "Huh? How are you going to do that?"

Nora waved her hand in the sky. "Ooo! Ooo, he's gonna ram him with his bike and send him flying up there!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "How about we just watch..."

**Jaune lifts his shield up, and Ren leaps from his hoverbike, causing it to fumble in the snow, to land on Jaune's shield. Jaune charges the Gravity Dust in his shield and blasts Ren toward The Hound. As he flies through the air, Ren launches one of StormFlower's blade cables and wraps it around The Hound's hind leg.**

Ruby's eyes sparkled at the new display. "Awesome! Gravity dust shield blasts!" she turned and looked at Jaune. "I didn't know your shield could do that!"

Jaune looked down and scratched behind his head. "Uh... It can't."

Yang grinned. "Well it will! Nice shot!"

**The Hound looks back at Ren then grunts.**

**Yang sees Ren latch onto the Hound. "Nice!" she then highfives Jaune, causing him to briefly lose balance on his bike. The Hound begins flying more erratically, slamming Ren against cliffs.**

Many of the viewers flinched upon seeing Ren slam into the cliffsides.

 **Yang hits her coms.** _**"Okay, not so nice!"** _

**"He's slowing it down!" Jaune shouts then also hits his coms.** _**"Hold on Ren!"** _

**Ren is currently desperatly trying to hang on to his gun. "I don't have much of a chooooice!" he shouted while running along the cliff walls. He's then flung along for a ride while the Hound tries to shake him off.**

Blake shivers. She got the feeling that if her team was there instead of theirs, she would be the one desperatly trying to hold on and getting slammed into cliffs.

**But then Ren shoots his other blade cable, wrapping it around a boulder to further slow The Hound. Both Jaune and Yang use this opportunity to further close the distance.**

Yang grins once more. "Alright!"

**However, the Hound suddenly pulls up, causing the cable to come loose from the boulder, with the blade zipping past Yang and Jaune. "Wha!" they both flinch out of the way.**

She deflated. "Dammit! Can't this thing just sit still?!"

Blake sighed. "It's intelligent... Trying to catch a flying Grimm that wants to get away... I don't think it's possible."

Weiss' eyes narrowed. If her sister was there then she could catch it easily.

**The Hound slams Ren onto the ground and against pillars, continuing on its way through the chasm. Yang spots an incline to her left and drives up it onto a cliff parallel to the Hound, where she begins shooting it in the head.**

Ruby cheers. "Nice shot! Keep them up!"

**The Hound lowers Oscar from its mouth into its hands and flies faster, leaving Yang confused. It then lets out a loud roar, and the earth begins trembling before a horde of Centinels emerge from the ground, cliffs and archways. Along with a guitar solo.**

Just like last time Weiss goes wide-eyed. "Again, WHAT?!"

The others seemed to have similar expressions.

Yang opened her mouth to speak but only stuttered. "D- did it just..."

**Yang looks around at all the Centinels and looks confused. "Did it just call for... Backup?"**

Yang sighs. "Yeah, that."

**She didn't have long to think it over though as a Teryx tries to swoop in and strike her. However she expertly ducks and weaves away on her hovorbike, turing in the process to drive over an archway.**

"This is crazy!" Nora shouts.

**Down below, Jaune slashes a Centinnel in half as he passes it. _'_ _Here comes another nightmare.'_ Then bashes another with his shield. ' _Another fever dream.' _He continued this multiple times making sure nothing was able to hit him. _'_ _The war, it just wont stop.'_ All while a flock of Teryxes were on his tail. _'_ _An end-less stream.'_**

Weiss flinched. "Are these... Lyrics? What is this, a tv show?!"

The others didn't know what to think either.

Despite all the craziness, Pyrrha can't help but notice Jaunes skills have improved tremendously! She always knew he had great potential and he's putting it to work now! Just like she's been teaching him, too. She smiled and looked in his direction however he was focused solely on the screen.

**Ren continues to hold onto StormFlower's cable, which has been detached from the gun. _'_ _But this is not subconcious, we're not imagining.'_**

Jaune blinks. "Actually, these lyrics really describe what I'm thinking and feeling right now..."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah... It's like we're watching something impossible but... It's not."

**Ren watches what is happening on the ground, then looks up at the Hound, seeing Oscar pale and unconscious in its arms. _'_ _We're wide awake, this is real-i-ty_ _.'_ Ren holsters his second gun and begins pulling himself along the cable toward The Hound. ' _Our world, lost without a soul.'_**

Nora smirked. "Yeah, get 'em Ren!" she cheered though the others seemed hesitant. Everything's gone wrong so far so why wouldn't this too?

**_'Losing all control.' _Jaune cut another Centinnel in half but then a different one spits acid onto the engine of Jaune's hoverbike. ' _I'm get-ting clos-er!'_ It caused his hovorbike to falter and he looked down to see the engine integrity was lowering.**

Blake shrinks down a bit while watching and listening to this music. It was so... Horrible, like someone on the verge of snapping... Is this what they'll be feeling in the future?

 **As she zips across a stone arch above, Yang calls out to him. "Jaune!" he could hear her shout. He looked up at her but then glanced behind him to see a** **pair of Centinnels twist around each other, heading straight for Jaune from behind. _'_** _ **Every night it's just another dose of tourture!'**_ **He sheathes his sword and leaps from his bike, then uses his shield's Gravity blast to bounce off a Centinnel's head onto a stone arch. He tucks, rolls and teeters on the opposite edge before Yang drives by and grabs him, swinging him onto the back of her bike.**

Everyone was too engrossed in the action and music to say anything. All just simply absorbing what information they could from the video. However it didn't stop their minds from thinking.

Blake for her part was still shaken and upon hearing the word 'torture' in the lyrics only made it worse.

Weiss for her part was trying to find other meanings for things in the song lyrics. Being a singer herself she knew there was wordplay at times but... Honestly, with everything going on in the video she could only think that the lyrics were rather literal in terms of their emotional state.

**Yang drives off the arch and onto a cliff, where a group of Centinnels burrow up from the ground ahead of her. ' _Better cover up your eyes cause when the sky is fall-ing!'_ She accelerates and expertly dodges past them, only for a Teryx to land up ahead. _'_ _Can't outrun the ruin of our lives!'_ Jaune pulls out a shield device and activates and tosses it. ' _We would pass it in the end, the final days are com-ing.'_**

"Huh? What's that?" Jaune mumbles.

**The device bumps into a boulder before deploying its Hard-Light shield, and Yang rams the shield with her bike, causing it to lean against the boulder and form a ramp. _'_ _More. Than. No-ow~'_ The bike is sent flying over the Teryx's head in slow motion before it can stop them.**

Ruby gasps. "That is so cool!"

**There are two Centinnels behind the Teryx, and Yang fires Ember Celica just before landing, sending the bike into a spin and hitting one of the Centinnels with the engine. Before she can regain control, the bike slams into a rock. The engine begins smoking, and a tank on the side of the bike begins leaking a glowing purple material.**

Ren frowns. "No..."

**Yang continues driving, dodging and speeding past Grimm on her way out of the chasm. _'_ _Sky~ Is~ Fall-ing~ down~'_ She and Jaune sigh in relief, but when they look in front of them, their eyes widen with the realization that they are driving straight toward a sheer cliff.**

Ruby stands up panicked "Look out!"

**Yang turns the bike, and it topples over, sending her, Jaune and the bike tumbling along the ground. _'_ _The music abruptly stops.'_ The bike slams into a boulder, while Yang and Jaune continue rolling toward the cliff. In an attempt to prevent their fall, Jaune stabs his sword into the ground while holding onto Yang's hand, only for him and Yang to fall over the edge, screaming.**

Everyone widens her eyes. "No!" Ruby shouts.

Pyrrha gasps and subconciously grabs onto Jaune's arm as if trying to stop him from falling.

**The scene then shows both Jaune and Yang holding onto each others hand while falling down the cliff in slow motion, both wide eyed with panic.**

Yang slouches. _"Is- is this it? Is this how I d- die?"_

Jaune gritted his teeth. He didn't know what his future self's accomplished so far... But dying from falling off a cliff? That... That couldn't be right.

Nora then grabs Rens shoulders from behind and starts shaking him violently. "REN DO SOMETHING!"

**As if on cue, Ren suddenly appears in the air above them, firing StormFlower's cables. One cable wraps around Jaune's sword, and the other wraps around Jaune's leg.**

Nora lifts both her hands up in the air. "YEAH!"

Yang released a breath and started to almost gasp for air. While Pyrrha relaxed her grip on her partner. _"That was far too close..."_ she thought and looked up at him to see him relax. But then he turned to look at Pyrrha who was still holding on to him.

The champion blinked into his eyes and a red blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly let go and backed away a bit. "S- sorry. I just... Uhm..." a slight blush appeared on his cheeks too from the sudden contact. "Its... Fine, I get it."

She sighed. "Right."

**A Teryx flies toward Ren, but he activates his Semblance, hiding himself, Yang and Jaune. The Teryx passes by harmlessly. An army of Centinnels and Teryxes arrive at the top of the cliff, only to turn and leave when they fail to sense anyone. Once it is safe, Ren deactivates his Semblance and looks into the distance to see the Hound flying towards a giant Grimm whale in the sky.**

* * *

Weiss paused it and looked confused. "What is _THAT_?" she asked and pointed at the screen. The Grimm whale, while being in the background, was obviously gargantuan in size. It was beside mountains in the distance and was still perfectly visible!

Ruby squinted her eyes. "It... It looks like... A whale? A Grimm whale?"

Ren released a breath. "Just... Just what are we up against here?" he wondered aloud and Nora hummed sadly beside him.

Glynda meanwhile looked at Ozpin nervously. If that child really was his next incarnation... Then he was just captured by Salem. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ozpin... Are you-"

"It's fine Glynda." he answered before she could ask. Though Ironwood shook his head. "No. It's not fine. This is all... Wrong."

Though Ozpin simply sighed. "We'll just handle it one step at a time. For now, we finish this video. After that we talk the the students. Then after that... We figure something out."

"Anyway-" Ruby began and turned around, still standing. "That was amazing! You guys were great!" she cheered. However Yang, Jaune, and Ren all sighed and looked away. Ruby blinked. "Wh- what's wrong? You guys were awesome out there!"

Yang shook her head. "Ruby. We _lost_." she said and stood up to face her sister. "That crazy Grimm took... Took..."

"Oscar." Ren answered and Yang continued- "Oscar and we couldn't do anything but drive around fighting it's... _lackys_ "

Ruby visibly deflated a bit. Blake looked up at Yang. "She's just trying to cheer you up. You know that."

Yang sighed. "Yeah but..."

She didn't finish as Jaune actually answered for her. "We don't want praise where we don't deserve it..."

Ren nodded and looked at the ground. "Our friend, whoever he is, is gone. Taken by... Whoever this 'Salem' person is. We failed." he clenched his fists. It was rare that Ren felt this kind of anger but... Losing a friend? Watching himself, future or not, be unable to do anything... It was frustraiting to say the least.

Ruby whimpered and sat back down in a slump. She just wanted everyone to be a bit more positive. But... Apparently that was off the table.

Pyrrha smiled though. "There's still a bit more, let's see how it ends. Maybe it will be on a high note?" she said though no one seemed to believe her.

Weiss shrugged and hit play for the video to continue.

* * *

**In the mountainous tundra, Yang gathers up nuts and bolts while Ren does nothing and Jaune waves his Scroll in the air in search of a signal. "I repeat, if** _**anybody** _ **can hear me..." Jaune looks over at the crashed hoverbike, which has a trail of the leaked purple material in the snow leading to the damaged tank and sighed. "We need transport back to Mantle."**

Blake sighs. "I knew it. You're all stuck out there now..."

**Some time later, the three are trekking through the tundra, with Ren leading and Jaune pushing the hoverbike. The sun is beginning to set, and it is snowing. Yang is using her Scroll to keep an eye on their Aura levels. Jaune's is at 42% but then lowers to 40%. Yang's and Ren's meters turn from yellow to red as Yang's drops from 34% to 32% and Ren's goes from 33% to 31%.**

Pyrrha gasped. "That's not good! Aura can defend against climate but it's a constant stress. You need to get into cover."

Yang rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we know that, kinda hard in a winter wasteland like this though..."

**Yang lowers her scroll. "We need to get out of this weather before the cold drops our auras completely. How much farther to the outpost?" she looked up towards Ren.**

Yang smiled. "See, there's apparently a place we can rest up."

**With an angry expression, Ren remains silent.**

Yang narrowed her eyes.

**Yang doesn't relent though and asks again. "Ren, how much-"**

**"I don't know." he answered abruptly, cutting her off.**

"Uh-oh." Ruby mumbled, knowing where this was going. Ren though widened his eyes in suprise of his own response.

**Yang looks back at Jaune, who shrugs. She quickens her pace to catch up with Ren. "I thought you said you saw it when you were up in the air." she asked with a hint of confusion.**

**Ren continued facing forward. "I did. Before I had to cut myself loose to help you guys." he jabbed.**

Nora blinked. "Ooo... Sassy Ren. This is new~" she giggled a bit and looked up at her partner who seemed to feel offput by his counterparts attitude.

 **Yang uncomfortably brings her hand to the back of her head, then lowers it as she speaks.** **"Yeah... You've brought that up a couple times now. Something you need to say?"**

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Yang grumbled and glanced at their Ren briefly. They locked eyes but Ren looked away.

**Ren shakes his head. "Not really, wouldn't want to waste anymore time." he said and quickened his pace to walk away from Yang to end the conversation.**

Yang scoffed. "Tch..."

While Weiss rolled her eyes. "Are you guys seriously going to fight? So immature."

Nora then pointed a finger at the heiress. "Hey, they're under a lot of stress. Back off. I don't see _you_ there."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Nora and was about to speak before Ruby covered her mouth. "Let's just keep watching and not have _two_ fights happen at the same time... Please?" she squeaked that last part and Weiss relented. Pushing her hand away she huffed. "Fine, whatever."

**Yang stops with a small gasp. Annoyed, she catches up with him again. "Hey! What is your deal?" she asks and steps in front of Ren, stopping him.**

**Ren has a somewhat emotionless expression on his face now. "Don't worry about it."**

Yang shook her head. "Oh, that's not gonna fly, buddy."

Ren sighed.

 **Yang wasn't having it though. Crossing her arms she spoke. "Well, I'm sorry things aren't going** _**smoothly** _ **enough for you."**

**Jaune stops now. "Guys-" it fell on deaf ears as they cut him off, continuing.**

**Ren now swung his arms to the side lightly. "They're not going** _**smoothly** _ **at all."**

Ren's eyes widened. Usually he has good control over his emotions but this... It was the exact opposite.

**"I hate to break it to you, but that's part of being a Huntsman." she answered.**

**Ren then looked genuinly perplexed. "Are you kidding?! We don't know the first thing about being Huntsmen. We clearly weren't ready."**

Pyrrha seemed worried now. She's known Ren for a while and he's never shown so much frustraition before. If she was just there with them, maybe she could have helpped but... Perhaps she was with the others helping them with something.

**Jaune now takes a couple steps towards them. "Guys, Stop it." it was an order that went ignored.**

Nora gasped. "Ooo, You guys are ignoring orders from your leader~ Spicy."

Ren sighed and looked down while Yang rolled her eyes. "Jaune is _not_ my leader." she answered, turning towards Nora.

However the girl shrugged. "Hey, you're with him and he's a team leader while you'renot. Kinda makes him your leader right now don't ya' think?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes but just turns away, focusing more on the future fight she's having with Ren.

 **Yang began to get more aggressive in her posture. "Were we** _**not** _ **ready when we saved Haven? When we took down a** _**Leviathan** _ **? We got the Lamp to Atlas!"**

Ruby's eyes widened. "Leviathan?!"

While Blake's eyebrow raised. "Lamp?"

Weiss though just questioned their destination. "Why Atlas?"

However Ozpin's clenched his jaw to stop himself from making a sound. _"They know about the Lamp... Do they know about it's powers and Jinn as well? What about the other relics?"_

Glynda and Ironwood looked at him nervously. It seemed their secrets weren't very secret in the future. If these three knew about it then it was safe to say the rest of their teams did.

 **Ren brought both his arms up towards Yang. "And then we** _**lost** _ **it! And after that, when we had to make** _**real** _ **decisions, we got every single one wrong!"**

Blake frowned. "What's so important about a lamp?"

**Yang seemed suprised by his response but continued on anyway. "I'm not going to pretend like we did everything perfectly, but if we'd done nothing, things would be even worse than they are now."**

Yang nodded. "Yeah!" she agreed.

However Weiss just rolled her eyes. "Yang, you have no idea what they're talking about. None of us do."

But Yang just shrugged her shoulders. "Well what can I say? I trust myself. If she says things would have been worse, then they would be!"

 **Ren shook his head lightly. "How could they possibly be worse? We are stuck out here while Salem has the Lamp** _**and** _ **Oscar. We've got no plan, no army." he pointed his index finger down to the ground for both his points.**

Ozpin's eyes widened. _"Salem has both my incarnate and the Lamp? That... Is not good."_

**Yang gestures towards Atlas in the background. "We've got the Maiden!"**

Before he could even consider the trouble Salem could cause with the Lamps knowledge, he hears Yang speak of the Maiden. His mouth drops. Whatever doubt he had about what these kids knew, they were gone. In fact, it was safe to say they knew _everything_ at this point.

Ruby cocks her head to the side. "Maiden? Like... A woman?"

Jaune shrugs. "Honestly, who knows at this point. I just hope these two will stop fighting."

 **Ren swings his fist down and turned to walk towards the city, lifting both his hands to gesture to it as he speaks. "And by keeping her from opening the Vault for Ironwood, we're just trapping the** _**whole** _ **city for Salem!" He lowers his arms, staring at the city. "People are going to die. Because of us."**

Ren's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. _"No! No one's allowed to die. Especially not because of me..."_

Nora watched his expression become pained and lowered her head. She didn't really know what to do for him right now.

Though Ironwood looked confused. The context meant they had the Winter Maiden. But why would they keep it away from him?

Glynda and Ozpin seemed to put that together aswell and looked over in his direction. However he simply shrugged.

 **Yang swings her arms to the side. "So what, we should just give Ironwood what he wants? Abandon Mantle?" she waved her arms in the air sarcastically "You think Atlas is still gonna be able to** _ **float**_ **to safety now that she's** **here?!"**

Ruby chuckled a bit and glanced at Ironwood. "Ehehe... Uhm... I don't think us and Ironwood are on the same side..." she mumbled.

Weiss winced. _"But... Winter's in the Atlas Military... Are... Are we enemies?"_ she took a deep breath. _"No... No that can't be!"_

Even more tension rose in the air and Ironwood's glare hardened at the screen. He didn't know what could make the sides swap so wildly.

 **Ren turns to Yang, throwing his fists down, and then walks back toward her as he speaks. "I don't know! But these aren't the kinds of decisions we should be making because we have no idea what we're** _**doing!** _ **"**

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. So even we're lost as to what's happening."

**Jaune seemed to have enough of this "Okay both of you, cut it out." But just like last time, it went ignored.**

Pyrrha smiled. Jaune's become such a good leader, it's not his fault his team is angry right now.

**Ren then slowly walks towards Yang as he speaks. "I'm just saying what nobody else wants to. We're in way over our heads, Ruby is barely more than a kid"**

Ruby frowned. "Hey! I'm not a kid!"

**He was now inches away from Yang, getting in her face. "I'm just an orphan from the middle of nowhere-"**

**Jaune really wanted to stop this argument** _**right** _ **now. "Ren, I-"**

 **Ren turns to Jaune with an angry expression. "** _**You** _ **cheated your way into Beacon!" he shouted so loud there was an echo in the tundra.**

* * *

Jaune's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _"No way... No, no, no, no, no! Not like this!"_ he blinked and turned to see everyone looking at him now.

Weiss lifted the remote and paused it. "What was that? Is that true?!" she asked while her icy eyes glared at Jaune.

The false knight in question looks scared at first but the expression turns to sadness while he looks down at the ground. "... Yeah, it's true." he mumbled though everyone heard.

Pyrrha lifted her hand up and placed it on his shoulder. "Jaune, it's oka-"

"No it's not." Weiss cut her off. "Honestly, it all makes sense now. You're combat skills are pathetic and your knowledge about Huntsman has always been below average."

Jaune slumped further down as he heard his crush chastise him like that. However Pyrrha's eyes turned into a glare. "Don't say that. He tries harder than everyone else here!"

Weiss' eyes widened in suprise. "Don't tell me you're actually _defending_ him?! Wait, did you know about this?!"

Pyrrha pauses for a moment before slowly nodding which only added to Weiss' frustraition. "Are you kidding me?! He's basically a civilian!"

Nora's had enough and stood up. "Hey! Stop talking like he's not right here!" she yelled at the heiress. Who again, was shocked Jaune was actually recieving defense.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh you cannot be serious, you too?"

Ruby walked in between the two of them. "Okay, guys it's fine!"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's no-"

"I faked my transcripts too."

Weiss' eyed widened and she turned towards the voice who was Blake, now standing and looking at her teammate. "What?!"

Jaune was also suprised and actually snapped out haze thinking he wasn't alone.

Blake shrugged. "I'm a faunus and a previous member of the _White Fang_. Does that really sound like I went to any combat school?"

Weiss thought for a moment. "W- well... No but... You can actually defend yourself... He's..." she looked down at Jaune but before she could say anything else Ozpin himself actually spoke up.

"If I recall correctly... You, Miss. Schnee didn't go to combat school either. Rather you were privatly tutored by your sister for half the time the others attended classes."

Weiss cleared her throat. "U- uhm... Well, you see..."

Yang chuckled. "Oho? So we've got three grade skippers here?"

Nora began to giggle as well and Pyrrha smiled toward Jaune. "It's fine Jaune, no one's upset with you."

He sighed and looked at Pyrrha then up at Blake. "Yeah... Thanks." though he then turned towards Ozpin. "Uhm... So does this... Uh..."

However Ozpin waved his hand. "Relax Mr. Arc. I knew at first glance your transcripts were forged." he revealed and everyone's eyes widened.

Weiss' shoulders sagged but Jaune ended up beating her to the question. "What? But then why did you let me in?"

Glynda could be seem hmphing and crossing her arms, obviously disagreeing with Ozpin's decision. However he ingored it and answered. "It's rare someone has the daringness to try and sneak their way into Beacon. I decided to give you a chance." he'd then gesture towards the screen. "And judging by your actions from what we've seen... I consider my decision to have been correct. In both allowing you to enter _and_ being a leader"

Jaune couldn't help but smile and Pyrrha's grip on his shoulder tightened. "See? You're fine."

Weiss sighed. She couldn't really argue with that... He has suprised her with the recent video... Perhaps he's even become... Dare she say, competant. She sat down and looked towards the screen. "Okay, okay... Maybe I overreacted." she mumbled just enough so they could barely hear her.

Jaune chuckled. "No you didn't... Honestly, I kind of feel happy someone said it... 'Cause I always felt like I never belonged."

Ruby shook her head. "Jaune that's not true!"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, honestly sneaking your way into Beacon is kinda badass." she would say then glance on Blake and give her a grin aswell

The Faunus rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Jaune then turned and looked at Ren who didn't say a word this whole time. He wouldn't even look at him. "... Ren?" he asked nervously.

He flinched. "Jaune I'm..." he sighed and turned to look at him now. "I... Apologize for what I said..." his eyes glanced at the screen for a moment then back.

Nora glanced at him with a sad expression. She's never seen Ren showcase all these... These... Emotions! Now, she could always read him but these were off the charts!

Jaune released a breath and relaxed. "It... It's fine. Really, we're obviously under a lot of stress."

Ruby smiled. "Well, present day Jaune and Ren made up. So let's see future Jaune and Ren make up!" she said as if she knew they would.

Weiss sighed. "Alright... I'm going to start it again."

* * *

**Ren turns to Jaune with an angry expression. "** _**You** _ **cheated your way into Beacon!" he shouted so loud there was an echo in the tundra.**

**Yang's eyes widen, and her mouth drops open. As does Ren's eyes. They stand in silence for a few moments, until Ren relaxes his shoulders and gains a regretful expression. He looks away from Jaune, frowning.**

Ruby smiled. "See! He feels bad already!"

It wasn't exactly comforting though. Meanwhile Yang saw her own expression and wondered if she knew about this already or not. Did anyone? Pyrrha said she knew, Ren obviously did from the outburst and if he knew then Nora definitally did.

**Jaune stares wide-eyed, then lowers his gaze with a frown. "You don't think we should be Huntsmen, fine, but I'm getting out of the cold." Jaune resumes pushing the hoverbike, walking past Ren while Yang watches him sorrowfully as he does. "We've still got a job to do."**

Weiss blinked in suprise. "Wow... You... Actually handled that extremely well."

Jaune stiffened and scratched the back of his head. "Really..? Eheh... Thanks."

 **Yang then frowns and turns to Ren. "Seriously, is your goal just to push** _**everyone** _ **away?" she asks then starts to follow Jaune.**

Nora frowned and Blake voiced what she didn't-

"I'm... Starting to feel like our teams are jumbled up because we're not getting along..."

Many of them frowned. Ruby seemed to take it the worst. She hated when people fought, especially friends, especially _her_ friends!

**Ren clenches his fists angrily, obviously regretting what he said.**

Ren sighs. He didn't like seeing himself like this.

**The scene changed and night has begun, and there is heavy snowfall over the Mantle tundra. Inside an abandoned outpost, Jaune hits a furnace until it lights up. Ren is staring out of a window with his arms crossed.**

**Jaune sighs. "You're right, Ren. I… I did cheat my way into Beacon." As he speaks, Jaune stands up and walks over to Ren, standing beside him. "And I'm glad that I had people around me to help me see that I was bigger than that mistake. You've got people around you, too. You don't have to** _**force** _ **yourself to be strong. The more you hide from what you're feeling, the more alone you're going to feel. Trust me."**

Ruby grinned. A perfect response from a perfect leader! She began to giggle.

Pyrrha placed a hand to her chest while listening to what Jaune had to say. It sounded like he's got it all figured out. He's already moved passed his insecurities and accepted it all! She smiled at his strong will.

Weiss frowned. What Jaune just said hit a bit too close to home. Most of what she's done in her life is hide her true feeling which had to do with her family and duty... She couldn't help but wonder if she was the same person she is now as she is in the future. " _Where am I? What am I doing while they're dealing with... This."_

Jaune though, he just blinked at his future self. They were so much... So much... _More._ More than he thought he could be, honestly. It was a strange sense of pride yet... Also jealousy. He was actually _envious_ of his future self. How screwed up was that?

**Ren glances at Jaune, then uncrosses his arms and walks out of the small building, shoving the door open. Yang is standing by the door, having just returned, and she sadly watches Ren leave. She holds up a purple canister. "If anyone cares, I found a part to fix the bike. So, yay. Good news." She walks over to a workbench, and Jaune turns back to the window to watch Ren sit down beneath a lamp post. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry he said that to you. I know you've had to work hard to get here, Jaune."**

Pyrrha smiled. _"Perhaps they all knew already and still accepted him?"_ Yang didn't seem too shaken by the reveal, plus she's trying to support him.

**Jaune continued to look out the window at Ren but then turned to Yang. "We're all under a lot of stress right now. I used to push people away too."**

Pyrrha and Nora sighed, remembering when Jaune was hanging out with Cardin. Pyrrha even had the job of trying to convince Jaune that needing help every once and a while was okay... But it all worked out in the end. In fact, he's become a better leader because of it!

**Yang turns to the workbench and begins using a wrench to put the canister inside a piece of the hoverbike. After a bit, she pauses. "Do you… think she thinks less of me… for not helping out with Amity?"**

Ironwood's eyed widened. _"Amity? They even know about that?! How deep are these kids?"_

 **Jaune tried to reassure Yang and stepped forward. "** **Ruby is your sister, she's always going to love you even if you disagree with each other."**

Ruby seemed to stiffen upon hearing their name. It was obvious they had some kind of argument now. She turned towards Yang. "I do! I don't care what it is!"

Yang just chuckled. "Yeah... I know, don't worry so much." she said and hooked an arm around her sister.

But she glanced towards the screen suspicous. _"Why would I worry if Ruby was mad at me? She never holds a grudge..."_

 **Yang's face tensed up and slowly turned without fully facing Jaune. "Yeah. Ruby..." she mumbled.** **Yang resumes fixing the bike part.**

**Jaune stares at her for a moment before sighing and lies down in one of the bunk beds. "I need to get some sleep, but I can't stop thinking about Oscar."**

**Yang puts the wrench down and walks over to the window. "Go on. I'll make sure Ren doesn't brood himself to death out in the cold."**

Ren sighed and Nora let out a light giggle.

**Now laying in the bed, Jaune relaxed his head back. Thanks. "I just have a bad feeling. Things always seem to get worse before they get better."**

**The camera moved down the hill from the outpost and a fair distance away, the ground has begun cracking and noises can be heard beneath it. Suddenly, the cracks lengthen and then expand.**

**The video then ends and the screen becomes static.**

* * *

"Oh boy..." Yang mutters. None of them knew what that was about.

Everyone blinked and faced each other. There was silence at first. Probably trying to think of what to even say.

Weiss coughed into her fist. "Ahem..." she said and turned towards Jaune. "I..." she sighs. "I apologize for my outburst earlier... It was..." her eye twitched. " _Wrong_ of me."

Jaune blinked. "Oh... Uh... Y- yeah. It's fine, really."

Ren then looked at Yang. "I would also like to apologize... I don't know what's happening, but I shouldn't have taken it out of you."

Yang sighed. "It's fine, really. Just... In the future, let it all out you know? You don't have to bottle everything up."

Ren's eyes narrowed and he looked downward but made a light nod.

Ruby smiled widely. "See? We're all friends! The bestest of friends!"

Blake couldn't help but smile a bit.

However Yang turned to Ozpin. "Yeah... Now, as for that explaination?" she asked.

Ozpin took a deep breath. "Very well... But first let me ask you... What's your favorite fairy tale?"


	2. Interlude 1

**Okay, I just gotta say this-**

**_Ya'll are fuckin' terrible._ **

**I wish I could put that in RAINBOW text too!**

**Seriously, this dumb ass fanfic has 3x more reviews and 10x more views than _anything_ I've written. And I know the bullshit I write isn't _that_ terrible. I mean... Personally, I think every and any fanfiction is at it's core stupid headcanon nonsense... That I unfortunately enjoy.**

**But honestly, this is the most unoriginal dumpster-fire of a fic and everyone loves it. More than like... _Most_ crap. I'm a no-name author and I'm getting more reviews/follows/favorites than people who wrote multiple stories for this community just because _I went on the wikia and copy/pasted the episode transcripts_ then spent an hour writing character reactions.**

**Like _this is no work at all_ , I could post 4 chapters a week but it's just boring and I'm lazy.**

**I mean... I guess in a weird sense I'm grateful but geez, read some original stuff you know? Here's some REAL fanfictions from other authors that are _actually good:_**

**_Fallen Maiden_ ** **_by_ ** **_Ravell Aqim_ **

**_Wilted_ ** **_by_ ** **_Lonessa 8D_ **

**_In Want of Touch_ ** **_by_ ** **_Dark-Syaoran_ **

**_Jaune and the Real Girl_ ** **_by_ ** **_That Guy Smoking a Pipe_ **

**_Nevermore Sweetling_ ** **_by_ ** **_Ordon_ **

**Note: These are on Fanfiction(.)net Not Ao3**

**So seriously, why're you here? Read some _good_ nonsense! Not my dumb copy/paste bullshit.**

**BUT, here's the... Next-** _ish_ **part of this terrible story. It's technically an in-between part so have fun with that.**

* * *

Ozpin's scroll beeped and he lifted it up to see. It was Qrow. The message just read _'Ca-caw'_. He then heard tapping on his window and looked up to see a crow pecking against it. The headmaster sighed and walked over to let the bird in.

It flew inside and with a flash turned into Qrow himself. "Hey, Oz. So what's the emergency?"

Ozpin sighed and told Qrow about what occurred three days ago when some strange disc appeared showcasing the future. And that he couldn't get out of explaining a few things to the students. The relics, Maidens, his reincarnations, magic, even Salem herself.

That being said... There were things he was certain they couldn't know about, even in the future. Such as Salems immortality and their history or how _exactly_ the relics worked. He told them the lamp was out of questions, just like he's told all his other allies. It always bothered him a bit keeping it from them, but the least everyone knew the better it was for the world.

Qrow took a long drink from his flask. "Ahh... So you're tellin' me that my nieces know about all this bullshit now?"

Ozpin was silent for a moment, acknowledging Qrow's flavorful vocabulary. "... That would be the case, yes."

Qrow then walked over and grabbed Ozpin by the collar. "Dammit Oz!" his eyes narrowed. "You promised that-"

"That they wouldn't know until graduation." he grabbed Qrow's wrist. "I told you the circumstances, what would you have had me do?"

The drunk sighed and let go, instead taking another drink. "Yeah, yeah. I heard ya'..." he mumbled. There was a pause in the conversation. "Ugh... Shit... So uh.. This DVD, where is it? The kids still have it?"

Ozpin opened his desk drawer and pulled the disk out. "It's right here actually. Once we finished watching it, the magic keeping it bound to the students wore off. Anyone's able to hold it now... Which makes it rather dangerous." He said and placed it on the table. "It seemed whoever or whatever sent them it wanted the students to watch... They did a good way of enforcing it as well. Save from getting physical, there would be no way to stop the students from viewing the disks contents..."

Qrow walked over and grabbed it, examining it. The thing looked like a normal everyday DVD. "You try destroying it?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, I'm actually afraid that it would work and we'd lose it forever... I'm not so sure what to do wit-"

Before he could say more, Qrow tried to snap the disk in two. Ozpin's eyes widened- "Qrow!"

Though nothing came of it. The disk was as sturdy as steel, maybe better. Qrow shrugged. "Well, there ya' go. That question's answered."

Ozpin sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, would you like to watch it now? It only works on the DVD player it came with however, which is currently set up inside one of our classrooms."

Qrow nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this shit show over with." He took another swig.

When the two of them got inside the classroom where the DVD player was set up, they were met with two surprise guests. One was Ironwood, the other however was Winter Schnee. She stood in attention beside her General.

Qrow's eyes narrowed and instantly locked with Winter's icy ones. "Schnee..." he nearly growled. Winter didn't seem phased and just acknowledged him as well. "Qrow." He took a step forward. "What the hell're you doin' 'ere Ice Queen?"

However before she could speak Ironwood spoke instead. "With everything that happened, I called Specialist Schnee here to include her in these new events."

To say Qrow wasn't pleased was an understatement. "You you've gotta be shittin' me." he rolled his eyes.

Ozpin looked at Winter for a moment then back at Ironwood. "You didn't inform me about this." he said in which the general looked down. "I'm aware. I..." he sighed. "You could say I took an executive decision on this one... Her sister's already involved, as well as her team. Plus I was going to bring up including her before I went back to Atlas after the Vytal Tournament."

Qrow shook his head. "You don't get to-"

Winter stepped forward. "I've already heard what the General had to say about the relic, the maidens, and even Salem. I'm staying, especially if Weiss is involved in this."

Ozpin sighed and Qrow was about to retort but the headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax." he said and looked back to Ironwood. "We'll discuss this later. If she already knows everything, let's just watch the video."

Winter and the General nodded. Ozpin walked over to the DVD player and slid the disk in while the others sat down, getting ready to watch.

The video ended the same way it did the first time. Jaune, Yang and Ren were at the outpost and cracking occurred under the ice on the outskirts on Mantle. When it ended, Qrow took out another flask and just started chugging it's contents. His first flask already being empty. Once having got his fill he lowered it down to the table. Before being able to close it however he found it snatched by his hand.

"'Ey!" he whined and glared at the perpetrator, in this case Winter. Before he could say more though his eyes widened and the Ice Queen herself took a drink from his flask as well before tossing it back over to him. He chuckled while catching it. "Well I'll be damned."

"Shut up." she snapped then cleared her throat. "Apologies sir, just..."

Ironwood waved his hand. "It's fine. I had myself a drink afterwards as well." Ozpin nodded. "I believe we all did, actually."

There was a silence as Ozpin and Ironwood allowed everything to settle in for Qrow and Winter. It lasted just a couple minutes.

Winter sighed. "So what now? I thought I heard the most of it just the other day when Ironwood explained everything to me but... Talking Grimm? That whale, Mantle being overrun... I'm... Unfamiliar with how you've dealt with this sort of thing in the past." she admitted.

Qrow leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "We haven't. All this nonsense is new." he said and turned to Ozpin. "Well, to most of us anyway."

Winter followed his gaze to Ozpin and was confused for a moment until she remembered what Ironwood told her about Beacon's headmaster. She turned away. Being forced to accept magic and wizards in just a couple days was more taxing than one would assume. Though if her sister was in the thick of this, she'd have to adapt and quickly.

"For now, we wait." Ozpin spoke. "We don't know if more disks will appear. If they do, they'll most likely be tied to the students again. I instructed them to come to us the moment if one arrives. For now why don't the two of you see your family." he said and looked over at Qrow and Winter. "I'm sure Ruby, Yang, and Weiss would be delighted to see you."

Qrow waved his hand. "Ehh, in a bit. Maybe after a night out in Vale. Once the kid sees me she'll never leave me alone." he chuckled.

Winter simply took a deep breath. "I suppose seeing Weiss would be a good start." she got up and headed for the door. "I'll be taking my leave for now."

Ironwood nodded. "I'll message you if something comes up."

Team RWBY was currently inside their dorm room. They and team JNPR were given they rest of the week off from school work to give them time to come to terms with everything they learned. It's been two days since then. The first day everyone just sort of stayed separate and did their own thing. All wanting their own space for a while. Though today they've been more talkative. Discussing what they saw on screen and even what they could do to prevent it. Well, it soon turned into arguing.

Weiss narrowed her eyes in annoyance. " _Look_ , I say we go to Atlas. That seems to be where all the trouble is, right? If we're the only ones that know about it, then we have a duty to stop it."

Yang just shook her head. "We don't know if the trouble starts in Atlas though! You saw how different we all looked. New clothes, new gear. Especially Jaune, you saw how he looked. How he _fought_. That doesn't happen overnight. We're looking at _months_ of training, probably more!"

Blake nodded. "I'm with Yang, Weiss. I know you're worried about your home but we can't rush into things."

Weiss gritted her teeth and was about to say more but Ruby pushed her way between them and spread her arms out. "Guy, guys! We _can't_ fight with each other!" she said then turned to Weiss. " _But_ I think we should stay here, Weiss. Like Ozpin said, there's a chance more of those future disks could appear!"

Weiss' eyes narrowed and gave it some more thought. " _Fine._ " she answered. "But if nothing happens soon, I'm leaving. I wont stand idle while my home is at risk."

Ruby sighed but nodded her head. "Okay! That sounds... Fair...-ish."

_'Knock-knock-knock'_

The four girls turned their attention to the door. Classes were currently ongoing so it was weird for any visitors. Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Probably JNPR. Maybe they thought of something." she mumbled and walked over to open the door.

Winter Schnee was standing with her arms behind her back. "Hello. You must be... Yang, correct?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Uh... Yeah, but who're yo-"

"Winter!" Weiss nearly shouted. The young girl going into a panick, glancing around at the mess the room currently was. Normally she keeps it nice and tidy, but slacked off for the last couple days. _"What's wrong with you?! You always have to be prepared!"_ she chastised herself and quickly started to pick up some of the loose laundry around the bunk beds.

Yang stepped aside and Winter walked in. "Weiss!" she shouted and the younger Schnee dropped the clothes to snap towards her older sister. "Yes, Winter?"

Winter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax."

Weiss stared towards her sister and took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry."

Yang crossed her arms, though was rather amused seeing Weiss flustered like this. "So... You gonna introduce us?"

Winter let go of Weiss' shoulder and turned to look at Yang. She was about to introduce herself but Weiss beat her to it. "This is Winter, my older sister." she said and took a step back.

Ruby's eyes began to shine. "Older sister? You didn't tell me you had an older sister too!

Ignoring Ruby, Weiss went on. "Let me... Show you around." she said and the two of them turned to view the whole dorm room. There were still some clothes scattered around, posters unevenly along the walls, shoddy bunk beds, and remains of some snacks on the table.

Weiss' eye twitched. "U- uhm. Just to let you know, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable. I also usually take better care of the room but u- uhm..." she stuttered, not knowing how to breach the topic of a future telling dvd. "We were a bit busy in the last couple days and-"

"I'm aware of the video you girls watched." she interrupted and Weiss' eyes snapped towards her. "Y- you do?!" the older Schnee nodded. "General Ironwood called me in. I watched it myself just earlier." she then turned towards Ruby, then Yang. "As did an old crow."

A gasp. "Uncle Qrow's here?!" Ruby yelled and dashed for the door to stare down the hallways. "Where?! Where is he?"

Winter mentally rolled her eyes. "He had- … _Wanted_ to take care of some business in Vale for tonight before visiting."

Ruby slouched, knowing exactly what that meant. "Oh... Yeah, that makes sense." Yang chuckled though. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

There was a pause and Winter looked back down to Weiss. "How have you been handling all this, Weiss?"

The younger Schnee looked up but then away. "Well... I like to think I'm doing fine, but it's... A lot to take in. We were just discussing what we should do next."

Winter nodded. "I see... Have you come up with anything?"

Surprisingly it was Blake which spoke up. "No, but... There's one thing that concerns me." she said and the other four girls turned to her. "Salem's lived as long as Ozpin, right? And in that time he put together the four academies. He has people working for him, even if they don't know it."

Yang shrugged. "Well... Yeah, I guess. Where are you going with this though?"

Blake sighed. "Just... What if Salem has people working for her too? Not just Grimm, but people."

There was a silence. The other girls thought about it for a moment.

Ruby was the one who actually shook her head. "... Nah, there's no way. Why would anyone help her?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, I don't think anyone's crazy enough to help a witch that controls Grimm."

Just then a bright flash surrounded the five of them. Just like the first time, they were blinded by it until it subsided. On the table beside then was another disk. Winter's eyes widened and quickly stepped over, snatching it. But before she could examine it, the disk vanished from her fingers and appeared in Ruby's.

Winter turned towards the girl and narrowed her eyes. Ruby on the other hand just gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe... Sorry... This just kinda... Happens." she said and flipped the disk over to read the label on it.

"... Cinder?" she read and looked up at everyone in confusion.

Yang sighed. Obviously no one knew what that meant. "I'll go get team JNPR." she said and left the room.

Weiss nodded. "Right... We should get ready to watch this as soon as possible." she said and Winter was already on her scroll. "I'm messaging the general and the others."

Ruby grinned. "Woohoo! More future movies!" she chuckled afterwards. Though a few of the others didn't share her enthusiasm. Specifically Blake who seemed upset at the disks arrival.

* * *

**I wanted to introduce Qrow and Winter. I'm probably not going to introduce anyone else anymore. Though, I guess never say never. But it certainly wont be for a long while if I ever do... Also Who knows how long I'll feel like writing some dumb 'watch the episodes' fic.**

**This is a chapter that comes 'in between' watches. I want the characters to at least discuss the b/s they see and learn. Figured I'd post them separately so you know what you're reading by the title of the chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna post the _actual_ next episode in... I'unno... Within the next day or so.**


	3. Volume 8 - Cinder

**I said this chapter would come out in a couple days, but I got lazy. So oh well. Honestly, expect all my chapters to be late. Anyway, this chapter was** _**a lot** _ **longer than I thought it was gonna be. It wasn't even _super_ fun to write because the characters weren't reacting to things ** _**they** _ **do, just... Someone who they don't even know.**

* * *

Winter along with teams RWBY, JNPR, minus Nora and Ren Winter walked into the classroom with the projector set up to see Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow already instead.

Ruby squealed "Uncle Qrow!" and ran up to jump on top of him. He lifted his arm up to stop her tackle, but she just grabbed on to it and hung on. "Did ya' miss me?! Did ya' miss me?!" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Qrow stared at her for a moment then chuckled a bit. "Nope." he said and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and dropped back down to the ground. "I'm so happy you're here! Things have been crazy! Magic is real, Grimm can talk, we can see the future, there's apparently gods! But wait, you know all this already don't you?!"

Her expression went from happy to a bit upset. "Why didn't you tell us! We- we could-"

Before she could finished Qrow flicked her on the forehead."Relax short-stack." he said and Ruby held her forehead. "We'll talk about that nonsense later. We're here for a reason, right?" he asked.

Ruby smiled brightly and reached into her skirts pocket to pull out a new disk. "Right! This one's named 'Cinder'... For some reason."

Ironwood nodded. "Well then, we'd best get settled." he said and sat down. Winter sat next to him followed by Qrow walking over to sit, then Ozpin, then Glynda.

Nora then bursted through the door with Ren behind her. "Blankets for everybody!" she yelled and tossed four sets of blankets on top of her peers.

Weiss was now covered and grunted. "Ack! Nora!"

Ren walked in behind her holding some bags of popcorn and various snacks shoved in a sack.

Once they were all settled the students were sitting on the floor settling in on top of blankets and pillows while the adults were sitting down on the seats directly behind them.

Ren lifted the remote up "Let's start." he said and hit play.

* * *

**Cinder Fall was seen scrubbing the floor of an orphanage in Mistral. Up, down, up, down, up, down. It seemed endless.**

Everyone looked a bit confused. "Who's this?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged and Weiss crossed her arms. "Looks like a... Maid maybe? Probably not for anyone high class though, she's so dirty."

**A woman's legs were then seen walking down the hallway until the scene changed to what looked like a barn. Cinder was then thrown against a tree with some kids laughing at her.**

Ruby frowned. "That's mean."

**It quickly went back to her washing floors. Followed by her alone while the other kids laughed and played, running passed her. Another step by the woman.**

Blake sighed. "I'm getting the feeling she's not well-liked. But why's she the only one working? There's other kids there too. Shouldn't they split the chores?"

Yang then looked at Ruby who turned to see her sisters deadpan face. "... What?" she asked though Yang just crossed her arms and continued to stare. "... What?! I- I did my chores!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Uhuh." she then turned away and Ruby hmphed.

**Cinder then tackled one of the boys who were bullying her. They wrestled on the ground for a few seconds.**

Glynda sighed. Children fighting like this was never a good sign. Though learning to stand up for ones self is important...

Yang shrugged. "Well, ya' gotta do whatcha' gotta do."

"Yeah! Kick his butt!" Nora cheered.

Jaune was smiling at the screen. He remembered when he finally stood up to Cardin, though the smile faltered when he saw what happens next. Seems things are a bit different here.

**She tried to fight him but another boy grabbed her by the arm and tossed her off with ease. She landed in the dirt with a grunt.**

Blakes eyes narrowed. "Tch. They're teaming up on her."

**Another scrub of the floor then followed by the woman's step again. The screen went black. "I'll take her."**

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Take her?"

Blake shrugged. "Perhaps it's an orphanage? She could be getting adopted."

Ruby's confusion turned into that of a smile. _"Good! She might get a nice family now!"_

Though Ren and Nora glanced at each other for a moment. Their time at the orphanage wasn't exactly ideal. They eventually managed to enroll in a huntsman program to avoid being adopted... And separated, but they had their fair share of trials during the time.

That being said, Nora giggled and Ren let out a slight sigh with a smile of his own. It all worked out in the end after all.

**Cinder suddenly looked up in surprised to see a luxurious hotel.**

Weiss squinted her eyes. That hotel seemed very nice. Multiple stories and in what looked like a great area. She was surprised she's never seen it herself before until now. _"Actually... When does this even take place? The future like the last video?"_ she didn't voice the thought as it she still wasn't positive.

" **Come now." Her adoptive mother then opened the front door of the hotel, and Cinder followed her through the lobby, taking in the sights of the high-class establishment. People drank, ate, laughed, conversed. It was obviously something the girl hasn't seen before. Her step mother led her through a door behind the front desk, into an employee room, where she cleared her throat to get Cinder's attention. Nearby stood her new step sisters. Cinder was quickly distracted by a basket of freshly-baked rolls.**

"She's hungry." Blake noted.

Yang nodded. "Yeah well, I guess anyone would be considering where she lived. Hopefully now she'll have a taste of the good life!" she let out a smile.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah!"

" **You're to make sure the laundry is folded, the dishes are spotless, and the floors are clean enough to eat off of." Her step mother spoke, either ignoring her interest in the food or didn't care.**

Blake narrowed her eyes. She heard a few of the adults sigh, it seemed they've come to the same realization as her.

The others didn't seem to notice anything _too_ strange. So she had a few troublesome chores, maybe it was the family business?

**Her step mother began to walk away yet Cinder reached out for her. "F- food?"**

Ruby flinched. That sounded... So desperate. She didn't like it.

Weiss sighed. She didn't like seeing this side of things. She knew she was rich and had every material possession she could possibly want. Definitely gaining the envy of many... But she still wasn't happy. Mainly due to her father, but how could she bring that up in argument?

Qrow on the other hand got ready for the ride and took another drink from his flask. Winter turned and glared at him. "Will you cut it out?" she whispered.

However Qrow just shrugged. "Hey, we both know what's comin' don't we?"

Winter narrowed her eyes but turned away. She wanted to retort with... _something_. But... She couldn't. Instead she just looked back at the screen, getting ready for the worst.

**Cinder's new step sisters gasped in surprise. The straight-haired one raised an eyebrow at her, and the curly-haired one giggled. Despite the step sisters judgmental reactions, her step mother tensed up briefly but soon picked up a roll and tossed it onto the floor in front of Cinder.**

Many eyes widened at the act. In fact the only ones that didn't were those of Blake and the adults.

" **Now hurry and get to your chores. The floor looks filthy." She said then exited the room with a smirk as Cinder dropped to her knees and picked up the roll. The step sisters soon followed their mother, laughing to each other.**

* * *

The shock of the act soon vanished.

Yang's eyes went from shock to narrowed in anger. They flashed red for but an instant before settling back down on lilac. "I'll show you 'filthy'." she would speak bitterly.

Ruby clenched her fists and looked down, away from the screen. That was terrible. How could someone do something like that? They... They were an adult, too. This wasn't some school ground bullying, that she at least understood. This was a adult lady who felt the need to hurt a child!

Weiss glared with a gaze that threatened the freeze the screen. This is the type of people she hated most. The ones that sat on their high and mighty chairs to abuse those lower than them. People of high stature should help those lower than them, represent them, accommodate them, and even bring them up in class! Not... This.

"Bitch."

Ren paused the video and turned to his team mate. "Nora..."

Everyone elses eyes widened and turned to Nora who spoke the swear. Ruby's mind snapped from her thoughts. "N- Nora!"

Yang however shrugged. "Ehh, I'd go with _cunt_ , personally."

Qrow laughed, though it drowned out by Noras.

Ruby quickly turned. "Yang!"

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed at the language being used. She never enjoyed it when those around her swore like that... Even if it was true.

Nora shrugged. "What? Do you have a better word?"

Ruby deflated. "W- well... No, I- I guess not..."

Glynda was about to speak up at the crude words being used when Ozpin himself actually lifted his hand up and stopped her. "Relax, it's movie night after all." he chuckled. "Let them be kids." she sighed. With what they were to be dealing with in the future, they could have a few passes...

Ren clicked to continue playing.

**The shadows closed in on Cinder while she stared at the bread roll, then towards where her step mother left. The door closed and the screen went black.**

Weiss' eyes flinched a bit. She could relate to feeling alone like that. Like everyone else just left you. If it wasn't for Winter she just might've been.

 **It seemed time went by, with Cinder spending her life working in the hotel. She was seen putting on an apron. '** _**Clean the lin-ens'.** _ **delivering food to guests' rooms with a smile** _**'Sweep the floors~'** _ **followed by having the door slammed in her face,** _**'Shut your mouth-'** _ **she decorated a cake with strawberries** _**'and do your chores.'** _ **When she reached for one to eat her hand was promptly slapped away by one of her step sisters.**

Everyone recognized that is was another song and held their thoughts for now. Thought it didn't stop the anger and frustration upon hearing the lyrics. Many could feel the misery this child was feeling just from the song's lyrics.

 _**'Scrub the dishes in the sink! No one said that you should think!'** _ **Her step sister then picked up the tray with the cake and walked away with it.**

Blake gritted her teeth and actually let out a cat-like hiss.

 _**'Shine the silver, wash the clothes, and when you're finished darn the socks,-'** _ **The other step sister grabs the piece of strawberry Cinder was going to eat and grins, holding it in front of her.**

Ruby on the other hand didn't feel anger just... Sadness. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why? Why couldn't they just be good to her! They obviously had the money! And even if they didn't, just treat her nicely! That's all it would take! She continued to stare at the screen in disbelief.

Qrow took another drink from his flask.

Ironwood clenched his fists together. No one liked seeing something like this.

 _**'draw my bath,-'** _ **She takes a bite out of it and the scene changed to Cinder eating a piece of bread from a food tray, possibly from customer at the inn.**

Blake's eyes narrowed. _"She even needs to steal food from customers... Or just sneak off with it..."_

 _**'Fetch my slippers, fill my glass and rub my feet;'** _ **she took a drink.** _**'hurry up, you're so slow. You're no good I hope you know.'** _ **Cinder lowered the cup and looked down at the tray sadly.** _**'That your life is of no use.'** _ **She took another bite of the bread.**

Yang's eyes were now burning a bright red. She couldn't believe this absolute _cunt_ was making her do all this. The step sisters too! What was wrong with these people?!

 **The scene then changes to her dusting a Grimm statue to unclogging a toilet to carrying blankets. _'_** _ **And the truth is that-'**_ **she tripped, falling on the floor, dropping a tray of plates and cups which shattered.** _ **'no one's ever loved you~!'**_

Ruby gasped and couldn't take it anymore. She shot up. "That's not true!" she shouted abruptly.

 **A man looked on as the step-sisters laughed-** Ren paused the video.

Ruby was breathing heavily, staring at the screen in distress. When she noticed it was paused she snapped towards Ren who was still pointing the controller at the screen. She then turned to see Yang's red eyes and many others visibly distressed in their own ways.

Blake's bow was twitching wildly. Weiss' trademark Schnee glare was in full effect, Jaune was clenching his fists, while Pyrrha seemed rather passive though flinched every few seconds. Ren took a deep breath and Nora had a scowl on her face, baring her teeth.

Though when she looked at the adults they seemed... More controlled. Like... Like...

Qrow let out a sigh.

Ruby flinched as she came to the realization. _"They've seen this before."_ The fact that this wasn't shocking to them was all the proof she needed.

Blake took a deep breath. "Ruby." she said to get the younger girls attention. "Sometimes... Bad things happen for no good reason."

That hung in the air for a few moments and others relaxed. Yangs eyes turned back to normal while the others slouched a bit.

Qrow took a drink from his flask and gestured to his niece. "It's the dark shit-stain of life kiddo." he paused, considering his words for a moment. "You know that though."

Ruby and Yangs eyes widened. _Their mother._ Summer Rose... She... Died a long time ago, certainly to something she didn't deserve. Ruby sighed and sat back down. "... Just hit play." she muttered.

Ren nodded and continued the video.

However Yang looked back at Qrow, then Ozpin. Was their mother's death as accidental as she thought? Their father never spoke of it much. Neither did Qrow and now all this magical mumbo jumbo was part of it... It was suspicious to say the least.

She didn't say anything though, just turned back towards the screen. For now, anyway.

**A man looked on as the step-sisters laughed and her step mother looked angrily at Cinder. Later, Cinder furiously scrubbed the carpet of one of the second floor walkways.**

Jaune blinked. "I wonder who that was?"

Pyrrha turned to her partner. "Who?"

"The uh... That guy, he got... I'unno, too much uhm... 'Camera' focus?" he basically questioned himself. "Is- is this a camera or... Uhm..."

Yang shrugged. "Magical DVD player that can see through space and time?" she finished.

Jaune chuckled. "Sure, that works."

**While taking a moment's break, she heard people talking in the lobby and looked through the gaps in the railing to see Rhodes showing off his sword.**

Ruby smiled. _"She's interested in weapons! Or maybe just becoming a Hunter!"_ The younger girl had a feeling she could get along great with whoever she was!

**She watched in admiration until a squishing noise distracted her. When she turned her head to look, she found the step sisters had approached her with muddy shoes, leaving large clumps of mud in their wake. The straight-haired step sister stomped her left foot onto the floor and ground the mud into the carpet.**

Yang frowned, her eyes flashed red once again. Which was probably going to happen a lot. "Oh, wow. Really?"

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "They probably learned from their Mom, I wouldn't be surprised if they were told to treat her like trash."

Jaune clenched his fists. He just had to deal with Cardin and his team. They were bullies sure, but he still had down time and a life. This poor girl went from being bullied in an orphanage to bullied by her own family! "This isn't right." he muttered.

Blake flinched. "Honestly, it reminds me of how faunus are treated sometimes."

" **You** _ **missed**_ **a spot"** **The step sisters began laughing, and Cinder gripped the wet scrub brush tightly. Anger poured from her expression. Steam began to come from the brush as her palm glowed hot. Cinder angrily threw down the brush, creating a cloud of steam that caught everyone's attention.**

Everyone widened their eyes. They all realized what happened. There's two way to unlock one's aura. The first is to have someone else unlock it for you. However the second is to experience such emotional distress that you unlock it on your own. This poor girl unlocked her aura and semblance from being emotionally _tortured_ for years of her life.

Ren sighed. He still remembers when he unlocked his semblance. In that moment he felt more fear than he could ever imagine. Just hiding under the deck of a house, holding onto Nora for dear life while his aura and semblance unlocked to hide them from the Grimm. They were lucky, very lucky. For this girl to experience that same level of distress just from humans, people like him... It was terrible.

Weiss... Felt strange. She always hated her household, hated her father, hated what was demanded on her by him... She remembered feeling tortured as well... But she didn't unlock her _aura_ from it. _"... Maybe I really didn't have it so bad after all..."_ the thought prodded the back of her mind and she couldn't escape it. She'd make a glance towards Winter. _"I had Winter there... Klein too."_ She turned back.

**One man with purple hair named Rhodes looked up at the cloud and hummed.**

Jaune's eyes widened. "There!" he said and pointed towards the screen. "There he is again."

The others noticed him this time and it was definitely strange he was getting the uhm... 'cameras' attention like that.

"Maybe he's important." Yang stated. "We'll probably see."

**Shortly after, her step mother took Cinder to the employee area and began using a remote to make the necklace electrocute Cinder. She withered, shook, and cried out in pain while falling to her knees. "Now that wasn't very ladylike, was it? I suggest you remember your place."**

Yang crushed her bag of popcorn, sending the snack to fling through the air and showered on top of her and those nearby. Her eyes were now _glowing_ red. Flickers of fire even threatened to engulf her hair but her semblance probably didn't have enough juice for that.

Blake's eyes widened. She didn't expect something like _this_. Now it did more than just remind her of the faunus, this girl was basically a slave!

Nora basically growled. "What the hell is wrong with this lady?!"

Ruby was paralyzed, watching this atrocious act take place. She wished she was there! She would stop this in an instant!

Even Winter looked surprised. She knew it was going to be bad, but _electrocution_? She looked over to see the others had their faces rather hardened. With Qrows being the most 'lax' but he still seemed rather tense.

**Cinder was breathing heavily, holding herself up with her hands against the floor tiles. Her step mother got angry again and used the remote again. "Say it!"**

Everyone looked a bit confused. All questioning in their heads what the evil woman wanted the girl to say.

**Cinder grunted in pain once more, hands reaching for the necklace but did nothing to take it off. Once the shock ended she sighed and looked at the ground. "... Without you... I am _nothing_." There was a sudden ringing and the screen went black.**

* * *

Yang suddenly stood up and without saying a word, stomped across the room, swung the door open and left slamming it shut.

Ruby stood up as well but her sister was gone before she could even finish calling out to her. "Y- Yang Wa-"

Ren paused the video.

Ruby turned and looked at everyone else, then back at the screen, then the door. "U- uhm... I'll be right back!" she said and ran out the door to chase her sister.

Ozpin sighed. "Okay, time for a break I suppose."

Yang's eyes were still bright red as she stomped through the hallway, ignorant to the feet catching up to her from behind. "Stupid step mother, stupid orphanage. Tch, the hell do they think they are?" she was mumbling to herself.

"-ng! YANG!" Ruby suddenly grabbed her shoulder while calling out and spun her around. "Yang, stop! Where are you going?"

Ruby. Her younger sister stood before her looking distressed, obviously of how she stormed out in front of everyone.

"Anywhere but there." she said and turned back around. But before she could walk away Ruby used her semblance to instantly appear in front of her.

Ruby spread her arms out "Yang! C'mon, talk to me!"

Yang sighed, her eyes narrowed at her sister. "Ruby, leave. Me. Alone." she ordered and started to walk passed her. However Ruby reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her once more.

"Dammit, Ruby!" she turned and glared at her sister. "Let go!"

Though Ruby shook her head. "No! You're mad and acting out!"

Yang's eyes widened before narrowing back down in anger. "Acting out?!" she growled. "Ruby, let go _right now_ or else!"

Though in all her stubbornness Ruby's grip tightened instead. She bravely stared into her sister's blazing eyes. "Or else what?"

Yang's teeth gritted and she lifted her fist up, clenched to punch. "Or else I'll-!" she stopped when she saw Ruby flinch and her eyes widened. Her fist shook a moment and she lowered it, relaxing her arm. The red angry eyes she had reverted back to lilac.

"... Sorry, Ruby... Please though, let go?"

Ruby sighed, but instead of letting go lowered her grip down to Yang's hand and held it tightly with both hands. "Yang, I don't want you to leave. Please come back." he voice quivered a bit.

Yang looked down. "Look, Ruby... I don't wanna watch anymore of that, okay?"

"And you think I do?!" Ruby raised her voice, looking up in distress at her sister.

Yang's eyes widened. It was rare that Ruby got mad, especially at her.

"You think _any_ of us want to watch that?! Really? We'd all rather storm out like you just did, _but we're not_!"

Yang gritted her teeth and tore her hand away from Ruby. "Well, I'm not you guys then." she said and turned away to walk.

Ruby clenched both her fists, glaring at her sisters back as she walked away. "W- w- well-!" she took a deep breath. "You were upset at Blake for running away, but now _you_ are!"

Yangs eyes widened and they flashed red once again. She turned around to glare at her sister. "What did you just say?! I do _not_ run away!"

Ruby didn't relent though and held her ground. "Well what do you call this?!" she gestured towards Yang herself. "You get all angry so you storm out, refuse to watch the rest of the video while we do? Don't you want to know what happens?! Don't you _need_ to know?! Maybe we can prevent it!"

Yang's eyes went from angry bright red, to back to lilac, to... Sad? Her teeth were gritted but she didn't look angry anymore.

Ruby seemed to notice the extreme change in expression and flinched. "I- I'm.. Sorry I uhm..." she sighed. "Yang, just... _Talk_ to me."

Yang's shoulders slumped and she looked off to the side. They stayed there for a few moments until Yang finally spoke up. "Ruby... Do you-" she paused for a second, leading to a sigh. "-Do you... Think Mom loved me?" she asked.

Ruby's eyes widened. Honestly, she didn't know how to answer this question. Uncle Qrow or their father probably would have been better. "Uh- uhm... Well, I don't know Raven at all so... Well, I can't imagine anyone hating their own child..."

Yang shook her head. "You see..." she mumbled and looked up at Ruby with a sad expression. "You don't even know which 'Mom' I'm talking about."

Ruby's eyes widened, now connecting the dots. She meant _their_ Mom, Summer! She grinned, well this was easy, Of course-

But Yang continued to speak before she could get a word in. "You're right Ruby, I don't think a mother could hate their child. In some deep, _dark_ park of Raven's heart I imagine she has _some_ kind of feelings for me."

"Wait, Yang-" Ruby tried to interject but Yang wouldn't let her.

"B- but _Mom_ , MY Mom... She wasn't even my _mother!_ " her eyes narrowed at Ruby's "She's _yours._ " her eyes flashed red. She didn't... Mean for it to come out some angrily... It just... Happened.

Both of them then stood there for a moment, staring at the other. This... Was a new conversation for them. Yangs never shown so much... Distress towards this subject. Raven sure, but questioning Summers love? That was a new one. Did the video bring this out? Ruby didn't know what to say immediately, but she eventually started talking. Just talking, straight from her heart-

"Yang." she said to get her sisters attention. "I- I- … I've always been jealous of you." she said, tears actually now threatening to pour out.

Yang herself looked confused. Though before she could question Ruby she continued anyway.

"I... I was only _three_ when our Mom died." she sighed. "If it wasn't for pictures, I wouldn't even remember her face!" her voice croaked and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Yang's 'older sister' nerves suddenly pushed away all the self-pity and she took a step forward. "Wait, Ruby-" though it fell on deaf ears.

"I _know_ she loved me because she's my mother, but she _chose_ to be your Mom." she sniffled and rubbed some of the tears from her eyes. "I always wished I had as much time with her as you did..."

" _Dammit, I'm an idiot."_ Yang thought then grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug. In which her younger sister gasped.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Yang sighed. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Ruby hugged her back. "It's fine, you don't have to be sorry." she then pushed away to look up. "Can we go back now?"

Yang paused for a second then sighed. "Yeah, yeah okay." she let go and they started to walk down the hallway towards the classroom.

Before they could enter though, Yang spoke up again. "Hey. Ruby."

The younger sister turned. "Yeah?"

Yang paused for a second. With all the new information about magic and such... Yang wanted to know if Summers death was really an accident or not... She opened her mouth to ask Ruby her thoughts but stopped short...

"...No, nevermind. Let's go." she smiled and walked passed, opening the door to the classroom

Once they walked back inside Weiss huffed. "About time you two are back."

The others looked concerned as well but Yang wasn't about to listen to them all. She just rolled her eyes and walked passed her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she sat back down. "Let's just get this over with."

Ruby smiled and followed her inside, sitting next to her and Ren continued the video.

* * *

**One night, there was a commotion. "Alright what gives? Someone took my damn sword!" Cinder was then seen opening a vent. "I apologize for the inconvenience. We'll help you look for it."**

Ruby perked up at the talk of a weapon!

**Cinder came out of a vent in the abandoned storage room that served as her bedroom, carrying a bundle of fabric. She laid the bundle onto the blanket with which she slept on the floor and then unwrapped it to reveal Rhodes' missing sword.**

Ruby deflated a bit. It was a simple scimitar. Even more simpler than Jaunes Sword and Shield. It was even more of a classic than a classic... She chuckled to herself.

Blake on the other hand didn't feel so great. _"She stole a weapon..."_ There were only so many paths that would take someone.

**She picked up the blade, smiling to herself, only to be frightened by a voice behind her. "Now that's not yours, is it?" Cinder flung around and threw the sword at Rhodes, who deflected it into a wooden beam with his dual maces. "I'm not here to hurt you." he assured.**

Jaune sighed. She's never held a sword, let alone any weapon in her left but she threw it with pin-point accuracy. If the guy wasn't obviously a huntsman, he'd be dead! … Wait, what?

Others in the room widened their eyes and Cinders immediate reaction. The first thing that popped into her head was to _throw_ her weapon with lethal intent. Did she even know who it was behind her?

**He rolled his maces over to Cinder,. While her breathing was panicked, she looked down at the maces then back at Rhodes. She knelt down and grabbed one of the maces, holding it up like an amateur ready to swing a baseball bat. Rhodes simply stood, watching. After a brief pause anger appeared on Cinders face once more. She ran forward and swung the mace at him, but he caught it, using his semblance to coat his hand in metal.**

Ruby looked impressed at the semblance. "Oooo... Neat."

Though a few of the others were having a rough time watching a girl try to attack and possibly kill someone else on reflex and instinct alone.

 _**'CLANG'** _ **"I've seen you around before, and I think it's safe to say you're not getting the most... Fair treatment, yeah?" Cinder looks at him in confusion while he continues to talk. "I can't really blame you for what you're thinking."**

Yang actually smiles now. Sure, it was rough... But... Maybe this has a happy ending after all. The guy sounds like he's going to help her after all.

**Cinder's eyes narrow. "You don't know what I'm-"**

**Rhodes interrupted her. "** **But hurting them isn't going to make your life any better." her eyes widened for a moment before closing as she looked down.**

Blake sighed. So her theory was spot on. The girl was planning on harming her step family... Part of her couldn't blame her for the act... But it wasn't the right way to do things. But then she smiled. _"She found someone to set her straight. Not so many are that lucky."_

**Rhodes continues "You can run,-" Cinder opened her eyes and looked up at him. "-but you're going to be running for the rest of your life."**

Blake flinched. That hit a little too home for her. She tried to ignore the feeling and keep watching.

**He let go of the mace and it fell to the ground, Cinder barely able to hold it's weight. "Or... you could find another way to handle it."**

**Tears were seen dropping between Cinder's feet while she spoke. "Like you? You can do whatever you want... Go wherever you want."**

**Rhodes sighed, lifting a hand behind his head. "Ah, how old are you?"**

**Cinder turned away from him. "Ten."**

**Lowering his hand, Rhodes questioned her. "And you want be like us? You want to be a Huntress?"**

Ruby smiled.

**Cinder just nodded and Rhodes began to walk away towards the sword stuck in the beam. "Then we've got about seven years..."**

Ruby's smiled turned into a wide grin!

**Cinder looked confused now. "For... What?"**

Ruby could barely contain herself as she clenched her fists, waiting to hear what she _knew_ the man was going to say!

**Rhodes pulled out the sword. "To train you for the Huntsman exam." he said and tossed the sword over to her. It flew into the camera and changed scenes to view the shattered moon.**

Ruby squealed happily! _"She's gonna become a huntress! She found her very own Uncle Qrow!"_ she began to giggle a bit.

Yang looked over and smiled at her sisters reaction. In fact, she was actually glad she was dragged back here to see this. Looks like it's going to be a happy ending after all. Gods, they needed one.

Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha and couldn't help but smile a bit. It was thanks to her that he even passed his huntsman exam to get into Beacon. She even helped in _stay_ in beacon by training him. He sighed and turned back to the screen.

**Cinder and Rhodes were seen training together. Simple hand to hand combat. The moon then changed phases to look a bit more 'full'. It showed Rhodes getting ready to leave and Cinder looking up at him, sad.**

Nora looked happy. "Oooo~ Time skips."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, looks like a few months are passing, maybe more."

Nora then snapped her fingers. "Oh, oh, oh! What's that thing when music is in the background and time's passing super fast? It's in movies a lot!"

Jaune thought about the description for a second. "Uhm... A montage?" he answered.

Nora nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah! I hope we see one of those!"

**Cinder continued working at the hotel and endured being electrocuted by her step mother for even the smallest of things. Rhodes was seen leaving the hotel but then coming in a moment later after a passage of time. Cinder was holding a tray and smiled at him.**

Blake shook her head. "She's still not being treated right..."

Ruby slouched for a moment but perked back up. "Bu- but there's hope now! She's not alone!"

However Yang shrugged her shoulders and glared at the man who left the hotel. "I don't get it, why doesn't he just take her and leave?"

"That would be kidnapping." Ozpin answered and the students turned to him.

After a moment Weiss nodded. "Right. It doesn't matter if what she's doing is wrong..." she sighed. "If she has the money and status, she'll be able to get away with it." It was... A hard thing to admit.

Ironwood shook his head. People like that always irritated him the most after all.

Though it didn't seem like Yang liked that answer. "So what? I'd rather fight the law than let this slide."

The room went silent for a moment before Qrow chuckled. _"Yep, she's her mothers daughter alright."_

**The scene then changed to the two training in the storage room once more. This time using sticks, one in each hand. She was getting better, able to actually fend off his attacks bit by bit now.**

Jaune smiled. He remembered the first time he was able to actually block against Pyrrha's strikes. He felt great! … Until she increased her pace and he couldn't anymore... But then he was able to again! … But then she just... Tried harder... Again. His smile turned into a sigh. He had a long way to go didn't he? Well, at least he saw proof of getting there...

**Cinder was then dusting the furniture, the electrocuted again with her step mother smiling at her pain. Cinder gritted her teeth. It changed again to her walking down a hallway, watching Rhodes leave while walking into a room. When she came out, she looked a bit older and her hair was a bit more styled in a ponytail. Looking down, she saw Rhodes return from his huntsman duties.**

The slight change in appearance didn't go over all of their heads. Pyrrha was the first to point it out though. "She looks different... Older... Cleaner. I guess a couple years passed?"

A few nodded. That seemed to be the case.

**Eventually, the time came where Rhodes gave Cinder one of his swords. "Just a few more years and you won't need your guardian's permission. You'll be free." Cinder smiles gratefully and lifts the sword up in the air with a swing.**

Weiss thought for a moment. "A few more years... So... I would guess she's around 15 right now. Maybe 14."

Blake nodded. "That sounds about right. She has grown a fair bit."

**Time went by, and at around 11:40 one night, the step sisters ran to their mother. The curly-haired one grinned excitedly while the straight-haired one spoke. "Mom, come quick, we found something. It's Cinder! She has a weapon!"**

Ruby and Nora gasped. "Tattletales!" they were indeed the worst kind of human beings. How could they live with themselves?!

Though jokes aside, many others looked nervous upon hearing that her step mother now knew she had a weapon.

**The step mom grunted and followed her daughters to Cinder's room. At about 11:57, Rhodes entered the hotel to find that no one was at the front desk where a 'We do not serve faunus' sign was sitting'. "Hello...? Anyone?"**

Blakes eyes narrowed on the sign. "Tch." she shouldn't be surprised. That woman really was _trash._

**When he got to the front desk and looked around he heard a crash coming from a door leading into the employee part of the hotel was still open. He hurried through the door and made his way to Cinder's room.**

Ruby looked a bit nervous now. Something felt... 'Off'. She glanced around to see many others with similar expressions. Even those of the adults.

**His eyes widened and looked down to find the step sisters dead on the floor, just as the 12:00 bell began to ring. Cinder had lifted her step mother into the air by her neck and was strangling her, while she continuously electrocuted her harshly enough for the necklace's pendant to float.**

Ruby's expression went from nervous to... To... Some mix of shock and sadness. "She... She..." _She killed them._

Blake took a deep breath. Ever since Cinder stole the weapon she was scared something like this would happen.

Nora and Rens faces fell a fair bit. Mostly Noras.

Yang gritted her teeth. The damn lady probably deserved it, after everything she put the poor girl through... But the kids? They were just... It wasn't their fault their mother was a terrible person. "Tch, dammit."

Jaune clenched his fists. _"She was so close! She just... She just, she could have knocked them out! Why kill them?!"_

Pyrrha seemed to noticed his distress and lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder but flinched. Of course her nerves would work up now. She still couldn't believe she grabbed him last time! Instead the champion looked away, back at the screen.

 **Cinder kept her eyes shut, struggling to deal with the electrocution. "You're right... Without you... I am** _**nothing.** _ **" The young girl then opened her eyes and glared at her step mother. "But** _**because** _ **of you... I am** _**everything!** _ **"** **Cinder tightened her grip, finishing off her step mother with a snap of her neck. The woman's arms went limp and she dropped the remote on the ground, ending the electrocution. Cinder then dropped the corpse on the floor.**

Ruby gasped but everyone else was silent.

Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, and Winter continued to watch without much change in expression. With their experience, this was all fairly foretold from what they've seen.

Qrow however took a longer drink from his flask and looked down at the kids. _"Damn, this is gray. Real damn gray."_ He's done his fair share of killing, especially as a bandit back in the day. Rarely do people deserve it but... Qrow could say without a doubt if anyone did, it was this lady. Especially if it was Cinder herself doing the deed.

" **... Cinder." the voice was Rhodes.**

**Cinder took a moment then turned her head towards her teacher with panicked eyes and a broken smile. Turning fully she spread her arms out. "I wont have to run now." she managed to croak out.**

Blake flinched. She's seen similar expressions in the past, though not to this degree. _"She's snapped."_

The others seemed a lost for words.

 **He looked at her sadly. "That's all you'll ever do." Rhodes drew his dual maces. Cinder's wide-eyed smile turned to a look of disbelief and betrayal, before finally shifting to anger.** _**'Music began playing'.** _

Yang's eyes widened. "What?!" The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. _"They were going to fight?! Why? She... She... UGH!"_

 **Rhodes deployed his maces, and Cinder charged forward, beginning the fight. The two traded blows and blocked and dodged attacks. Cinder hopped onto Rhodes' back and tried to bring the sword to his throat, only for him to block it with his mace. He used his Semblance to turn his neck to metal, but Cinder used her own semblance to super heat the metal, causing him pain. He pulled her off his back and threw her at a shelf, knocking down a small bag, which she picked up.** _**'Silence fuels the deadly cries.'** _

More lyrics. Everyone shut up and allowed to fight to play out while listening to the song.

 **While Rhodes used his maces to shoot at her, Cinder ran toward him, dodging and blocking the shots. She then threw the bag at him, creating a cloud of powder, which allowed her to steal his other sword from him.** _**'Ripped apart by knives in lovers lies'.** _ **Both now dual wielding, the two continued fighting. They blocked most attacks until Cinder broke Rhodes' Aura, and he broke hers in kind while hitting her into a chest at the back wall.** _**'Curse my innocence goodbye'.** _

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at Cinders technique... Her ferociousness. _"She's good."_

 **Believing Cinder to be unconscious, Rhodes dropped his maces, walked over to her and reached his hand out.** _**'Take my hand then take my life!'** _ **She then suddenly picked the swords back up and stabbed them straight through his stomach. "UGH!"**

Many gasped while Ruby's eyes widened. "No!"

**Slowly, he placed his hand on her head and looked at her sadly, before she pulled the swords from him. He fell to the floor. Cinder stood up and looked down at him while ripping her necklace off, looked up at the moon through the window and shed a tear with a small smile.**

**The screen faded to black.**

* * *

Ren paused the Video.

There was silence now, everyone absorbed what they saw and heard.

Weiss began to replay the lyrics though her head. _"She cared for him. A lot. He was the only person who ever showed any love towards her... Then she-"_

"She's free now."

Weiss' eyes shot open and turned to Blake. "Free?! She killed them!"

Others seemed to have the same thought. Thought Blake met her gaze with her own. "They've been torturing her for years! What she did was... It was basically self defense... I just..." she sighed. "I wish she found another way."

Weiss' expression deflated a bit. "Yeah..."

The adults decided not to speak out for the students to hear them.

Ozpin sighed. "Let them speak to each other for now, they'll need it. we can always talk to them later." he spoke to his faculty around him.

Ruby put her hood on and slouched over, like she wanted to just vanish. Seeing all that was a bit much for her...

Yang just put an arm around her and pulled her closer, though Ruby made no act to reciprocate the half-hug.

Ren then noticed something on the screen. "Hang on, there's still more." he said and everyone looked up to see that the timeline for the video had a bit less than a quarter left.

Ruby's eyes looked up from under her hood. Everyone else was silent. Did she want to see what's next? She just chastised Yang for 'running' away... But now that's all she wanted to do!

"Play it Ren."

Everyone's eyes turned towards the voice, it being Jaune. His eyes seemed rather hardened and he was clenching his pants... Though it was obvious he wanted to see this through.

Pyrrha smiled then turned to Ren and Nora, nodding.

Ruby let out a shaky breath. "Right... We have to see this through."

Ren hit play.

* * *

**Neo and Cinder walk up a set of bone stairs, leading to a large chamber. Neo seems to be glancing around the room until her eyes settle on the center.**

Yang looked confused. "Wow, it's her but... Older? Again? Is- is she missing an eye?!"

A few seemed to nod and looked kind of confused. For one, where _are_ they? And who, is this the future now? Or... What the last thing they watched the future and this is even more in the future?

Ozpin's eyes however managed to lock on Cinder's left arm. " _That's not Human."_

**In the middle of this chamber, Salem herself is sitting on a throne made of bone. Neo stops and stares with her mouth slightly open, before walking forward to stand beside Cinder. She watches as Cinder kneels and places her right hand to her chest. "My Queen."**

Ozpin's eyes widened as he saw Salem. Things started to make sense now.

The other students seemed to be able to put two and two together. This was Salem, queen of the Grimm. And Cinder... She... Worked for her.

Ruby pulled her hood on tighter. "No..."

**Salem stands from her throne and turns to face her vassal. "Cinder." Salem slowly descends the steps of the platform on which her throne rests. "When I chose you as my vessel for the maidens, I put my trust in you. So, I trust that you wouldn't possibly return to me empty-handed."**

Ozpin clutched his fists. This Cinder person was Salems Maiden then... How many did she have so far? There's never been a time where one person held multiple maidens... Though it is possible, how would they go about making sure Cinder got the power though?

**Cinder holds up the Relic of Knowledge.**

Jaune furrowed his brow. "That's the... Uh... Lamp, right?"

Weiss nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, looks like it at least."

Ozpin sighed. _"Looks like Cinder is the Spring Maiden then if they were able to get the lamp from Mistral."_

**The screen then gets fuzzy. Static flashes across it, like interferance.**

All the viewers lean forward, trying to see what's happening. Though it quickly corrects itself.

**Though Cinder then lowers her head further, blocking her expression from the screen. "Without you I am nothing."**

**The screen instantly goes black.**

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay! The next chapter will be another... 'In between' one where characters discuss what they learned from this. Mostly because I'm tired of writing but also just wanna post this chapter already.**


	4. Interlude 2

**So there's not going to be much discussing about Cinder's backstory among the cast because well... They don't actually know her. I thought about having a bit with Ozpin and his circle about investigating into her but... I actually feel like it'll be more fun if she just 'appears' and since this dumb fanfic isn't that serious, I figured I'd go the dumb fun route instead of trying to have things make sense.**

**Anyway I found last chapter to be more annying to write than I assumed it would be just because it was a little difficult having the characters truly feel for someone they've never met. Aside from like, specifically Ruby.**

**That being said, I'm planning to have time pass in between chapters/videos they watch so they will eventually meet Cinder Fall and the Cinder backstory chapter will become more important then. So consider it set up, you know?**

**So this chapter takes place a bit after Volume 2 Episode 1**

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since they watched the last video from the future. At the end, there wasn't much to say. A lot of them took pity of Cinder... However none of them thought it excused her working for Salem. After the first two days things began to go back to normal. They could only stay upset for so long until it got boring after all. They started to laugh and hangout, even had a fun food fight in the cafeteria!

That being said, one person in particular was still a bit rough around the edges.

Yang was currently alone in her dorm room. Just sitting down on her bed going through her scroll. The others were out doing... Whatever they were doing. She was pretty sure Blake was hanging out with Sun, Weiss with her older sister, and Ruby playing games in JNPR's room.

She made sure to act normal around the others, but these future events have started to get to her. She even had a nightmare about...

She sighed and lowered her scroll. She _really_ didn't want to think about it.

***Knock-Knock***

Yang lifted herself up and looked towards the door. "Uhhh... Hang on." she called out and got up, to answer the door. When she did, it was her Uncle Qrow on the other side.

"Hey firecracker. Figured it'd come by." he said and took a step into the room as she let him him.

"Hey, what's up? No one's really here right now." she said and closed the door behind him.

He nodded a couple times. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm here." he walked further in the room and twisted the desk chair to face Yang and sat down. "We've gotta talk."

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, about what?"

Qrow rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out a flask. "Honestly, I've been waitin' for _you_ to go to someone. Either me, Ruby, maybe even your other team members." he paused to take a swig. "But you haven't. So I figured I'd go to you."

Yang crossed her arms and stared at her uncle suspiciously. "What's this about."

The man sighed and pocketed his flask. Leaning forward he gestured towards his niece. "Your arm, Yang."

Her eyes went wide and posture faltered, dropping her arms. "Wh- what?"

Qrow refused to drop eye contact. "I saw the first video, I saw your arm. Your teams might've not noticed but me, Oz, and the other have. And I _know_ you would've."

Yang brought her right arm up and grabbed it with her left. Her jaw locked and turned away from Qrow, breaking eye contact. "I... I don't..." she sighed. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen." she turned back towards him. "Now that we know the future, I can make sure it wont."

Qrow shook his head. "You don't know that, it could be unavoidable. Don't you wanna know how it happens?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. Like I said, it doesn't matter." she dropped her arm and turned away. "If that's all then-"

"Yang, you need to talk about it, figure it out you know?" he interrupted her.

Yangs fists clenched by her sides and she snapped towards him. Eyes blazing red. "Oh that's just _hilarious_ coming from _you_ of all people!" his eyes widened at her anger but she didn't care. Instead she stomped over until she was just a few inches away.

"You, even Dad. Both of you keep sayin' you'll help me and train me but you don't even tell me the _one_ thing I actually want!" she growled and leaned down into Qrows face. "Where. Is. My. Mother?" she questioned.

Qrow stared into her eyes before blinking and leaning back in his chair to get some space. "Yang, it's complicated. Raven... She-"

Yang shook her head. "No!" she yelled. "It's not! _You_ tell me where she is, then _I_ go there and see her. It's simple _._ _You_ just don't want to help me!"

Qrow groaned. This was not the direction he wanted the conversation to go. He needs to get it back on track. "Yang, listen. There's more important things. You, Ruby, your teams and your preparation for the future. Your _arm_ is included in all that."

Yang literally growled. Her fists clenched at her sides and eyes red as blood. "Well have you ever thought that _maybe_ if you actually told me where my Mom is, I wouldn't lose my _arm_ searching for her?!?!" she lifted her fist up and slammed it against the table they were near, cracking it nearly in half.

In that instant a bright light shined from above, blinding bother of them momentarily. A disk fell from it and landed on the table which Yang just cracked. Once the light subsided, the two looked down to see the disk with the words- 'Raven' written on it.

Yang's eyes widened but before she could, Qrow snatched it off the table. Her eyes quickly darted towards him in fury but before she could do anything the disk vanished and appeared beside her clenched fist back on the table.

Qrows eyes narrowed in nervousness but Yang ignored it and took the disk while making a huffing sound. "Looks like I'll find out what I want anyway, no thanks to you." she said and turned away heading for the door. She opened it up then without turning away she spoke once more- "Get everyone to come to the classroom. 'Cause I'm _not_ waiting." She walked out.

Qrow let out a groan then stood up. He reached into his pocket to grab his flask. When he tried to take a drink, he realized it was empty. Angry his tossed it across the room. " _Shit._ " he grumbled and kicked the side of the breaking desk. It creaked and fully snapped in two, falling into itself.

Sighing, he took out his scroll and decided to send some messages to those involved.

Though on the other side of the wall, Ruby was standing beside the door. She heard yelling and went to check, only hearing the later half of the conversation. Though by the end of it Yang stormed out without even seeing her! Probably too blind with rage or something.

However there was one thing Ruby couldn't shake. _"Y- Yang's arm?"_ her expression became sad and fearful.


	5. Volume 5 - Yang meets Raven

RWB, JNPR, and the adults all entered the room to see Yang already sitting down on the floor with the remote in her hand. To her credit, she didn't actually start without them.

Nora sighed. "Ugh! I didn't have time to grab snacks!"

Qrow approached her. "Yang-"

"Don't." she said and glared at him. "Just sit down, I'm staring it."

He sighed and took out his flask while walking to the chairs. The other adults did so as well. The seating arrangements were the same as last time. The students has some blankets and pillows on the floor while the adults sat in the first row of the desks.

Ozpin turned to Qrow. "You said this was about Raven." he nodded. Ozpin narrowed his eyes and faced forward. This would most likely be interesting but... His eyes traveled to Yang. _"This might be too much for her right now"_

* * *

**Yang finally enters the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who she had roughed up earlier. She notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at her. Vernal steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about.**

Qrow sighed as it seemed to be exactly what he feared. He'd take a long drink from his flask as he got ready for the steaming shit show which was about to begin.

Yang herself seemed a bit confused. _"A campsite?"_

Ren and Nora's eyes widened and their bodies stiffened. _"A bandit camp."_ they both thought.

**The two bandits guarding Weiss Schnee are playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in.**

Weiss' eyes widened. "Wait, why am I there?!" she blurted out. "And _why_ am I in a cage?!"

The others looked confused as well.

Though Winter turned a glare towards Qrow. The other adults also looked towards him. Though he just sighed. "Look, I'm not my sister's 'keeper' alright?" he gestured his open flask towards the screen. "You try to control her and see if you've got any better luck than me."

Winter's sigh was nearly a growl but still turned away to glare at the screen.

**Weiss notices this and smiles, summoning a tiny Arma Gigas, who wields its sword and jumps off her hand into a back flip onto the ground. It then begins to chop away at her cage secretly while the bandits are preoccupied.**

Weiss gasped and she nearly stood up. "I- I- I did it!" a massive grin formed where her usual frown was while she watched the tiny knight at work.

Though the others looked confused. Ruby turned to Weiss. "Uhm... Weiss, what is tha-"

Weiss shushed her. "Not now! I have to watch!"

Ruby huffed into a pout and turned back towards the screen. Yang just rolled her eyes and never turned away from the screen to begin with. She was certainly curious about the knight, but didn't want to miss a thing about her mother.

**Yang and her escorts arrive at the camp's main tent. Raven emerges from it with her mask on. All the bandits surround the two while they stare at each other.**

Yangs eyes narrowed. This was it, the moment she's been waiting for. Her eyes flickered between lilac and red.

**Yang puts her robotic hand on her hip. "Mom."**

No one spoke or said anything, just waited to see where this would go. Though Qrow did take another drink from his flask.

**Raven removes her mask and actually smiles a bit. "Yang." she puts the mask down. "So! After all this time you finally decided to visit me."**

Yangs eyes went from flickering red to turn into the solid color.

**Yang feels her left hand shaking , but she uses her robotic hand to calm it down. "You** _**know** _ **that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."**

Now that she was looking out for it, Ruby immediately noticed the metal arm. She turned and looked at Yang sadly, not really knowing what to say.

Blake's eyes widened. "Wait, what happened to your arm?!"

The others then noticed it as well. That wasn't Ember Celica, at least not fully. Her fingertips and upper arm were also robotic... It eventually clicked for everyone. Yang somehow lost her arm.

Yangs own fist clenched. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

" **And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality." She was still smiling. "Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?"**

Weiss stood up and glared at Yang. "'Don't worry about it'? Of course we need to worry about it!" she then gestured to the screen. "Pause this, we have to talk."

**Yang crossed her arms. "I didn't want a fight. They started it."**

Yang clenched her fist around the remote. "I'm not pausing it." she said without even looking away from the screen.

**Raven looked rather amused. "Well you certainly finished it."**

Ruby placed a hand on Yangs. "Yang, we need to talk about-"

Yang interupted her by quickly turning to glare at her sister and friends, eyes blazing. "I'm not talking or doing anything until I finish watching this, got that?!" she yelled.

Ruby flinched back but slowly nodded and turned back to the video. Weiss stared at Yang in surprise and actually scoffed to the side before sitting back down.

Yang turned back to watch but Blake kept her eyes on her partner for a few more moments. Shes seen Yang angry before, but she sounded so desperate this time... She sighed and turned back to the screen.

The entirety of Team JNPR felt a bit awkward witnessing the exchange so no one spoke out. It seemed this episode was going to be a bit... Personal for Yang. Many people in the room wondered if it was even right to keep watching this.

**Yang simply stared at her in silence for a few seconds. Raven nodded. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."**

**All things considered, Raven actually seemed happy to see her.**

Yangs eyes continued to stay red, but she seemed to relax somewhat. She was glad her mother wasn't going to just 'run away' or something again.

**Yang tensed. "That's _not_ why I am here."**

Yang looked shocked and leaned back, relaxing her posture. Her eyes turned back to lilac as well due to the confusion. "Huh?!"

**The amusement on Ravens face dropped and some of the bandits could be heard whispering to each other.**

**Raven crossed her arms. "What was that?!"**

Now leaning forward again, Yang questioned it as well. "Yeah, what was that?!"

**Yang gestured to Raven. "I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help." She puts her hands on her hips. "I just need you to take me to her."**

Yang looked even more confused while the others began to share in it.

Ruby scratched her head. "Why are we going to Mistral?"

Though Qrow began to piece it all together. _"She wants Raven to use her Semblance... Pfft, that's not gonna go so well..."_ he took another swig, now starting to feel more than just tipsy. Which was still not enough for this shit. One thing that did bother Qrow though is why he was traveling with Ruby. His semblance aside, he had more important things to do than travel with his niece. The fact that doing so was apparently one of his top priorities worried him.

It seemed Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood pieced that together as well. Though Winter still had the same scowl since finding out Weiss was in a cage. She was still a bit out of the loop on these things though.

**Raven doesn't seem to care much. "And why would I do that?"**

**Yang puts her hands on her chest. "Because we're family."**

Qrow took another drink. _"Here we go."_

Yang rolled her eyes at what she said. It was most certainly a taunt on her part.

**Raven scowls. "Family." she mutters under her breath. She then turns around. "Only coming around when they need something." though she faces Yang once more. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?"**

That... Was a good point, actually. Yang blinked and looked at Ruby. If Ruby really was traveling to Mistral than that would definitely take priority over finding her Mom. So she couldn't help but wonder what her other self is thinking.

**Yang places her normal hand against her hip this time. "Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages." Yang then smiled a bit. "But... Dad told me how your Semblance works."**

Yang perked up. So it had to do with her semblance. Maybe it detects where people are or something?

**Raven looks down in annoyance and whispers. "Tai..."**

Nora chuckles. "She does not look happy about that."

**Yang continues to smile. "You can bond to certain people." she then crosses her arms. "And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him." she places her hand on her hip again. "So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."**

Yang actually did pause it this time despite saying she wouldn't earlier. "What?!" she blurted out.

Pyrrha brought her hands together in a thought gesture. "That's a very powerful semblance..." In a team fight it would be nearly unbeatable. It also makes being held captured virtually impossible, as well as calling in reinforcements whenever one pleases. The possibilities were endless.

Yang turned towards Qrow and glared at him. Though he just took another drink from his flask. She wanted to ask so many questions already, but knew more would only come as the video went on. She also hesitated after hearing what her other self said- 'He promised he'd watch out for Ruby. And she truested him.' …. Yang sighed and turned back to the screen.

Her other self seemed more... Stoic. Like she was somehow ready for all this. It didn't make sense, how far in the future was this? She had a new battle outfit, sure but she didn't look all that older. Yang sighed and hit 'play'.

**For what it was worth, Raven sounded rather impressed. "You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." she looks away.**

Ruby frowned. "Hey!" she crossed her arms and grumbled. "I'm not a lost cause."

" **What does that mean?" Yang questioned.**

**Without looking at Yang, Raven continued. "You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him." She then turned to face Yang once more. "I would know, I trusted him once, too."**

Jaune and Ren glanced at each other wondering what that meant. She made it sound like Ozpin betrayed her somehow.

A few of the others had similar thoughts. In fact Blake felt like she was falling back into a hole of secrets and lies all over again.

**Yang swung her robotic arm to the side. "I don't care what you think."**

Yang grinned a bit at her attitude towards her mother. The woman deserved it. **  
**

**Vernal, holding Weiss' Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip.**

Weiss made a slight strangle noise and flinched. "Th- that! Don't lean against it like that!"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Weapons have feelings too!"

Thought Weiss turned and looked at Ruby a bit skeptically. "What?"

"Nothing!" Ruby spoke in a hurry and slouched down a bit.

**Raven ignored her outburst and continued. "Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."**

Yang rolled her eyes. _"Seriously? She's trying to get me to stay of all things?"_

**But Yang wasn't having it. "Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."**

Ruby perked up and smiled towards Yang. The older sister noticed and gave a reassuring smile of her own. Sure, they just got into a minor fight a couple minutes ago, but that didn't really matter. They were sisters.

**Raven placed her hand on Omen and actually smiled again. "Well aren't you stubborn."**

**Yang crossed her arms. "I get it from my mom."**

"Ha!" Yang laughed. She was really happy with how much of a pain she was being towards her Mom like this.

Even Qrow cracked a smirk in between his drinking.

**The two have a small stare down until Raven speaks again. "** **Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here." She turns around to walk away. "Take her away."**

Yangs eyes widened. "What? Seriously?!"

Qrow sighed. _"Welp, can't say I didn't see this comin'..."_

**The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to Raven. "Did you not hear me?" Yang clenches her fists and leans forward. Raven turns back before entering the tent. "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" Yang blinks and her eyes turn red.**

Yang crossed her arms and glared at the screen.

" **That's enough!" A random bandit yelled out and Yang turned to him. "You watch your mouth in front of our leader!"**

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'd like to see you make me."

**Yang glares at the bandit from the side of her eyes. "Why don't you make me?"**

She smiles after hearing her other self say the same words. "Heh."

Nora grinned. "Oooohhh... We're gonna see some action!" she started rocking back and forth.

**The bandit hesitates for a moment and looks over at the others. He seems rather nervous now but he charges forward regardless. When he swings his sword Yang ducks under it to dodge. Before he could come close to recovering, she lifted up and pulled her robotic arm back, slamming her fist in his face to send him flying across the encampment.**

Yang grinned. _"Easy."_ All the others agreed that the bandit stood no chance against Yang and smiled a bit. Nora continued to chuckle.

Though Pyrrha noticed some slight differences in Yangs fighting style. _"She edged them on, but acted calmer."_ she thought and glanced at her Yang. _"The Yang I know now would have taken the punch head on just to prove a point, then hit him twice as hard. But instead she used his momentum against him and hit him even harder while using minimum effort."_ She smiled and wasn't sure what made Yang change her style, but she certainly grew leaps and bounds. Fighting this future Yang could truly be worthwhile. And judging by how Yang looked, it wasn't too far off.

The champions competitive spirit grew bit. _"Soon."_

**He hit into a tent which ended up collapsing to reveal Weiss' cage. Many bandits gasped and seemed rather nervous.**

Yang punched her right fist into her palm. "That's right back off!"

**It was then that Weiss was able to see what was going on. With her hands against the bars she finally saw her teammate. "Yang?"**

Weiss crossed her arms. "Finally."

**Yang turned to look just as confused and dropped her fists. "Weiss?!"**

Ruby actually chuckled a bit at the confusion. It was pretty funny.

**After seeing the situation Weiss seemed to sigh a bit. "Alright, well, subtlety is out." she muttered to herself and turned to kneel down and smiled at her summoned knight.**

Yang actually raised an eyebrow. "Wow Weiss, I don't think I've seen you smile like that... Well, ever.

Weiss tensed up a bit and hmphed. "... I smile..."

**The little guy flipped his sword around on cue and slammed it into the ground. A glyph then appeared below him and the tiny knight slowly grew bigger and bigger until it shattered the cage Weiss was in, freeing her. The bandit which was hit by Yang ran away in fear.**

Weiss' eyes widened watching her knight grow. _"It's normal size now!"_ Her expression turned into a grin. Though then she got flashed with a bright light and it quickly fell. Turning, she saw Yang with her scroll out, taking a picture of her.

The blonde smiled, looking at the picture. "Aaaannnnd saved." she said and lowered the scroll. "Now there's proof you smile."

Weiss' eyes turned into an icy glare. "Xiao-Long..."

Yang just waved her hand. "Shhh, we'll miss the good parts." she said and turned her attention back to the screen. Weiss reluctantly doing so as well.

**The knight would then bring his sword to it's side and Weiss ran forward with it following her. She took a place beside Yang with her Knight covering their blind spot.**

**Yang, with her fists up glanced at Weiss. "What is** _**that** _ **?" she asked, obviously talking about the giant ice knight.**

All the students looked towards their Weiss as well, hoping she would explain.

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, let's just watch."

**Though Weiss didn't answer. "Don't worry about it." She then turned to her. "What are you** _**doing** _ **here?!"**

There were multiple groans from future Weiss saying the same thing.

**Yang gestures towards Raven. "** **Well, that's my Mom and she can take us to Ruby."**

**Raven sighs.**

**Weiss looks appalled "Your** _**Mom** _ **kidnapped me?!"**

Weiss narrowed her eyes at hearing the word 'kidnap'.

**Yang then turns and glares at Raven. "You kidnapped her?!"**

Nora chuckled a bit. "Why is this so funny?" she continued to laugh. Jaune smiled as well, it was like the video knew what comedic timing was... In fact, what if it did? His smiled faltered a bit wondering more about all this 'magic future video nonsense'.

**The bandits started to get riled up so Yang, Weiss and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appears, seemingly summoned by Vernal, stopping the fight before it starts. "Enough!" Vernal shouts.**

Everyone jumped a bit, even the adults aside for Qrow. He just took another drink from his flask. That was _lightning_. Real lightning. Not some kind of semblance and it would take far too much dust to create something like that.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. _"... We have lost track of the Spring Maiden... Has Raven had them this whole time?"_ His mind began to wander to other issues such as the Lamp being taken out of its vault. Either Raven did it, Salem did got the Spring maiden and did it, or Raven teamed up with Salem which... Well, that would be disastrous considering Raven's semblance...

Ren blinked. "Was... That..."

Qrow burped and chuckled a bit. He was now sufficiently drunk. "Yeeeeeep. Apparently Raven 'ere has a Maiden under her rule." he rolled his eyes. "Wonderful." Winter glared at the drunk beside her.

James turned and narrowed his eyes and Qrow. "Did you know about this Qrow?" he asked.

Qrow took another swig. "Yer kiddin' right Jimmy?" he asked and propped his head against his hand while leaning against the table. "'Course not. Raven doesn't tell me anythin'." he said. "Just... Pops up once a year ta' annoy me." he mumbled.

Winter sighed and faced forward. As did James, not wanting to argue with a drunk.

**Raven turns towards the girl. "Thank you." then looks at everyone else. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." she said and turned back to Vernal. "Give the girl her weapon back."**

**Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss. The heiress picks it up and inspects it for a moment.**

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Why's the Maiden girl letting herself be ordered around like that? She has magic, she can do whatever she wants!"

Blake shook her head. "Sometimes power doesn't matter." she said and turned towards Yang. "Maybe... She respects your mother."

Yang whipped her head around to look at Blake who looked a bit mellow. Yang noticed and sighed, nodding a couple times before turning back.

**Raven glares at the two girls. "You two. In my tent. Now." it didn't seem up for debate.**

"What?! After all that?" Yang whined.

**But that didn't stop Yang. "Why?"**

**Raven lifts the edge of her tent open. "If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.**

Yang didn't really understand. Before she was trying to capture her, but now her mom wanted to help? Did Weiss entering the fight change her mind?

**Yang turns to Weiss. "Sorry about-"**

**Suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang. "I missed you so much."**

Ruby gasped at the sudden warmth Weiss was showing on screen and turned towards her partner with a strange expression of both sadness and happiness. "Ahhhh! You hugged Yang!" she nearly yelled and dived into Weiss to give her a hug as well. Though the Heiress lifted her hand up and Ruby hit her head into her palm instead. However that didn't stop Ruby from frantically waving her arms. "Why?! Hug me too! We're best friends! Teammates! Partners!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, stop being a pest!" she'd order and Ruby immediately dropped her arms and pouted, turning around while mumbling. Weiss the sighed and gave Ruby a slight pat on the shoulder. "Uhh... There, happy?"

Ruby instantly brightened up and nodded. It wasn't a BFF hug, but it'll do for now!

**Yang smiles and reciprocates the hug. "I've missed you too."**

Yang actually smiled a bit at the scene and turned toward Weiss. "I guess we finally melted your icy heart."

Weiss glared at her teammate and a few of the other students chuckled. Qrow did as well though Winter kicked him in the leg causing him to grunt.

**The screen then cuts to black for a moment before reopening at Vernal pouring cups of tea for Raven , Yang, and Weiss. They are all inside Raven's tent with the latter three seated around a table.**

**Raven looks up at Vernal. "You can wait outside. Thank you." Vernal does so.**

Ozpin sighed. The girl really does listen to everything Raven says. That made things difficult.

**Yang had her arms crossed while seated while Weiss' hands were cupped together. "So. What's the 'truth'?" Yang asked a bit skeptically.**

Everyone was actually a bit curious what Raven was going to reveal. Was it going to be about Salem? Now that they knew about it themselves they would be able to tell if she was lying.

**Raven just takes a sip from her cup. "You know, it's better when it's hot."**

Yang rolled her eyes.

**Weiss narrowed her eyes and leans forward a bit. "You know, you're really obnoxious."**

Weiss smirked a bit. Though it didn't seem like Raven was amused.

**Raven is seen staring at Weiss but doesn't pay her any mind passed that. "The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends** _**plenty** _ **of stories."**

Blake sighed. Well, that's sure true. History is decided by the victor and all that.

**Yang didn't seem too convinced by Ravens words. "Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before."**

Ruby smiled. _"That's right! Uncle Qrow's the best!"_

Yang flinched. It's like her future self has been chastising her for yelling at Qrow earlier. Maybe she was too rough with him.

**Raven flings her hand up. "That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Yangs eyes narrow into a glare, clearly not buying it.**

Ruby's smile turned into a pout. She didn't like it when anyone badmouthed her family... Though if Qrow's her uncle then Raven's her aunt... Huh... Maybe she should look for Raven too at some point. Family is family after all. Even if they are bandit queens.

**The scene then changes to show all three of them with Raven speaking further. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman Academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place." Raven leaned back. "It's adorable."**

Weiss crossed her arms and hmphed while Blake scratched the back of her head. Hearing it aloud made her feel kind of awkward. Their team specifically did have some... Diverse backgrounds.

**Yang lowered her arms. "It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do."**

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

" **Not _all_ of them." Raven answered then continued. "Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger."**

Jaune sighed a bit. He did enjoy helping people... But at the end of the day he wanted to be a huntsman just to prove himself. To be strong and brave like his family before him.

Pyrrha noticed him feeling a bit down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had a decent idea what he was thinking. He turned to her and she whispered with a smiled. "I did it for the money in the beginning, so you don't have to feel too bad." His eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" she chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later."

" **Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to _kill_ Huntsmen."**

Qrow sighed and downed the rest of his flask while Yang paused the video.

Everyone turned to Qrow now who was lowering his flask and closing it. Their expressions varied. Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked surprised, Blake and Ren seemed impassive, the Nora girl was smiling for some reason, Winter had a scowl on her face, Ozpin, James, and Glynda all knew this already though so they didn't seem effected.

Ruby however, she looked really upset. "U- uncle Qrow, is that true?"

Qrow was silent for a moment but nodded. "Yeah. But... That was a long time ago." she shrugged his shoulders. "Ya' don't really get to pick your home, and we were bandits. Our father decided he wanted us to join beacon to train with professionals so we did... But one thing led to another and... Well, here I am." he paused and flicked his flask towards the screen. "And there she is."

Their expressions relaxed a bit. A few turned away in thought. Winter's expression softened and she turned away and sighed. She always knew he was a scoundrel, though she could understand not choosing your family.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Right! Now you're here! With us."

Yang made a light smile as well and hit play again.

**Both Yang and Weiss gasped in surprise then looked at each other.**

**Raven seemed to enjoy it. "Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" She poured more tea for herself. "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force." She took another sip of tea. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age." Now she stands up.**

Ozpin thought back to their entrance exam. He didn't really know where they came from, but he remembered their skill very well. It was only later he learned who they really were and was happy when they still agreed to help him... It's a shame it turned out the way it did.

" **The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good." she spoke, actually sounding a bit proud. But then she turned around and walked a couple feet away. "So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."**

Glynda crossed her arms. " A bunch of troublemakers."

Qrow grinned. "Hey, I don't remember you being much better. You really mellowed out in your old age."

Goodwitch turned and glared at Qrow for but a moment before turning back to the screen."

**Yang seemed confused, probably by everything. "What do you mean by that?"**

**Raven just started listing some things. "Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've." She turned around to look at the two again. "Sound familiar?"**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all turned and looked at each other for a few seconds. That... Did sound familiar, actually. Yang and Weiss' on screen counterparts also seemed to feel the same way.

**Yang and Weiss both gave each other a nervous look, obviously connecting the dots. Though Weiss then uses her eyes to gesture towards Raven, telling Yang to say something.**

The students glanced back at Ozpin who seemed to be a bit tense, staring straight at the screen.

**Yang listened and snapped her attention back to her mother. "What's your point?"**

**Raven answered immediately. "How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?"**

Ozpin didn't like where this was going. How much did she actually know about his past? She has the Spring Maiden... Did she somehow get the lamp and learn the password for it? No... That should be impossible. She wouldn't know the vaults exact location. Plus Lionheart would've told him if anything happened.

**Yang continued to glare but Weiss seemed to be thinking. "He was... a prodigy." she spoke and looked down. "One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school."**

Ruby blinked. "Really?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well..." she turned and looked at Ozpin. "Technically, yeah... But... Now we know differently."

Ruby looked confused for a moment but suddenly put two and two together. "Oh! Right, immortal wizard, got it!"

Nora giggled.

" **Because that's how he planned it." Raven answered quickly then looked back at her tea. "Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."**

**Yang was either confused or wasn't buying it. Or both. "That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?"**

Nora rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Boring! We know all this already." she leaned back and propped herself up using her arms.

**Raven looked back at them. "Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world." She then turned and looked at the map behind her. "One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more _horrifying_ the world became."**

Yang's eyes narrowed. _"Is that why she left? She was afraid?"_

Winter internally sighed. Truth be told, when she first learned all this just a couple weeks ago she felt rather terrified as well.

" **Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret?" Yang asked then lifted her arms up. "What's so _crazy_ that the rest of us don't know?"**

A few of them leaned forward. Mostly because they wanted to know if she would tell them the truth or not.

**To her credit, Raven answered instantly and honestly. "The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem." Yang and Weiss' eyes started to widen. "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."**

Yang blinked. "Huh..." she actually spoke truthfully.

**There was a fairly long silence in the room until Weiss broke it. "... What?"**

Nora chuckled. "Hehe, that was what you said when you found out too."

Weiss grumbled and tried to ignore her.

**Raven then turned around. "You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." she joked and took another sip.**

Weiss sighed. "I'm beginning to see where you get your sarcasm from."

Yang sighed. Maybe she did have more in common with her Mom than she'd like.

**Yang then stood up, looking skeptical. "Why should we believe any of this?"**

That surprised a few of them. Yang didn't question everything Ozpin and the others revealed. Though... There really wasn't much reason to trust Raven...

**Raven quickly turned to face Yang and smiled. "Now you're catching on." she said and walked towards her daughter. "So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you," she put her tea down on the table and walked up just a foot away from Yang. "But you need to question** _**everything** _ **."**

A few of the others looked confused. Though Yangs eyes widened. She didn't really know what to think after hearing that. It's true Ozpin told them his secrets, but were they all his secrets? Whos to say he doesn't have more? Secrets he hasn't even told anyone. _"He is technically immortal... Or something. How long has he even known Salem?"_ Though she would have to push these thoughts aside for now. The video kept going not giving her time to think. Especially with what Raven spoke next.

**Yang just glared at her and Raven turned around to walk away. "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow." Yang gritted her teeth in anger. "... And you're fool of a father."**

Yangs eyes instantly went from wide and surprised to an angry red glare.

**A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang's eyes have turned red.**

**Yang leaned forward. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that!"**

"Yeah, you tell her!" Yang said in agreement

Though Weiss sighed. This wasn't going to end well, she could feel it.

**A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang. Vernal was seen in the corner of the room, aiming it at her. "You need to calm down."**

"Knew it." Weiss grumbled to her self.

**Weiss grabs Yangs hand. "Yang, _please_."**

Weiss turned to Yang. "Your anger always gets us into trouble." she said though Yang just looked at her for a second then turned away, obviously not caring.

**Raven didn't seem threatened. "** **Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before."**

Yang grew angrier from her mothers words. They sounded so sarcastic.

**Yang didn't seem to listen to Weiss. "You don't know the** _**first** _ **thing about my teammates!" she took a step forward. "About me!" she took another." "You were never there! You LEFT US!" her eyes then turned back to lilac and she closed them, looking down. "** _**Why?!"** _

Yang eyes turned back to normal and stared at the screen. _"This was it! I'll finally get an answer!"_

Though the others in the room aside for Qrow and Ruby felt a bit awkward. This argument was so personal to their family. Weiss couldn't help but wonder how out of place her on screen counterpart must be feeling.

**The question hung in the air for a few seconds until Raven answered. "I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my** _**own** _ **eyes." she placed her hand on her chest. "I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real," she lowered her hand. "and I can prove it."**

Yang sighed. That wasn't really an answer worth waiting for... It didn't really say anything she herself didn't already know now.

"Oh... She's going to show the Maiden's powers." Ren spoke.

Ruby turned. "Huh? O- oh! Right, that girl is the Spring Maiden."

**Both Yang and Weiss looked confused now. Weiss stood up. "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance."**

**Vernal lowers her weapon and Raven begins to exist through the backside of the tent. "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." she exited.**

Qrow coughed just as he was about to take a sip from his second flask. He cleared his throat and stared at the screen. _"Seriously? She's going to show them that?!"_

The students looked at him nervously, not understanding what she meant by that. Even Winter peaked over to see his expression.

When Qrow turned to look at Ozpin he seemed to be smiling a bit. Qrow groaned. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he whispered.

Ozpin let out a light chuckle. "A bit, There's no harm in them finding out. Though I didn't expect Raven of all people to tell them."

**Yang and Weiss glance at each other. But then Vernal speaks. "Go see for yourself." The two glance at her then exist the tent, following Raven.**

Weiss looked confused. "So... She's not going to use the Maiden's power... She's keeping that a secret." she mumbled and thought for a second. "Does that mean she can just _use_ magic?"

Yang glanced at Qrow again who was leaning his head against his hand.

**They both run out and enter a very small court yard behind the tent. "Mom?" Yang calls out.**

**Yang continues to glance around but Weiss is focused on Yang herself. "Yang, are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned.**

" _No, she's not."_ Weiss answered herself mentally.

" **I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." she answered.**

Ruby smiled a bit. She knew her sister was going through a lot, but she still thought of her first.

**Though Weiss didn't seem too convinced. "It's okay if... You're not okay."**

Nora blinked. "Wow, we really did manage to melt through to her heart didn't we?"

A few of them chuckled while Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. More 'Ice Queen' jokes. Winter narrowed her eyes as well and glared at Qrow. She was 90% sure he started the whole 'Ice Queen' fiasco with her and her sister.

**Yang turned towards Weiss and changed the subject. "You didn't believe what she said, right?"**

**Weiss looked down. "I... of course not." she paused then awkwardly glanced towards Yang. "Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic." she concluded.**

Nora laughed first, though a few others joined her.

Blake shrugged. "I guess you can't say that now..."

**Just then, the two hear a bird caw. They watch it fly in front of them.**

Qrow took another drink. _"Here we go."_

**Weiss looked confused. "A raven?"**

**Yang squinted her eyes a little. "I've... seen that bird before."**

Yang blinked and started to think. Looking back, she... Did always remember a strange black bird on occasion. Sometimes she'd make eye contact with one and it would fly.

**Weiss looked at Yang. "Maybe it belongs to your mom?"**

Was that it? Could Raven control a raven or something? That would sure come in handy.

**The two continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet.**

All their mouths gaped open. They just watched bird turn into a person!

Weiss' eye twitched a couple times. "You cannot be serious." she mumbled.

Everyone turned towards Qrow now. Raven did say Ozpin did this to both of them after all.

Qrow shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I can turn into a crow, happy?"

Winter blinked. Qrow... Can turn into a crow... And Raven can turn into a raven... She glanced at Ozpin. _Really?_ Did he just chose them because of their names or something.

Ruby and Nora jumped up. "That is so cool!" "Do it now!" they yelled at the same time though Qrow waved them off. "I'll show you later, alright?"

Ruby nodded ferociously and Nora pointed a finger at him. "You better!"

**Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up. "How... did you do that?" Yang asked.**

**Raven smiled. "Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven then draws Omen, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance. "... or you could ask your uncle."**

Ruby gasped at the portal. "Oooooo. It's all... Red and black and... Wavy..."

Though Yang cocked her head to the side. "Huh? She's letter us leave?"

**Yang looked surprised. "You're letting us go?"**

Blake raised an eyebrow. "We always tend to ask the same questions as... Ourselves."

**Raven looks at Yang. "I'm giving you a choice." she sheaths her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more." she smiled. "We can have a fresh start." Yang glared at her.**

Yangs eyes widened. _"A fresh start...?"_ It was... A bit more tempting than she would care to admit. Being able to see and talk to her daily would be nice... But Ruby came first.

" **Or..." she steps to the side of her portal. "You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's** _ **impossible**_ **war against Salem. And meet the same fate as so many others." she seethed. "But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"**

Yang scoffed. "Oh, wow. Pot calling the kettle black much?"

**Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother.**

Ruby was a little bit, tiny bit nervous about Yangs answer here... She didn't want her sister to become some... Some... Bandit Princess!

**Finally, Yang answered. "All I care about is making sure my sister is safe."**

Ruby's concerns vanished and she smiled brightly. She even giggled a bit.

Qrow grinned as well and looked at his two nieces. _"Well, whatever happens I know they wont be like me and Raven at least."_

**Raven looks dissatisfied with Yangs response. "Ugh..." she looks down.**

"She doesn't look very happy with that answer." Jaune noted. Though Yang shrugged. "She can deal with it."

**Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time. "Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..."**

Weiss rolled her eyes like her counterpart. Yangs mother was so full of herself.

Qrow sighed. This was nothing he hasn't heard already. Always the threats, never going through with them.

**Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead. However Yang keeps staring at her. "You weren't kind this time either." she answered and drove into the portal and it vanishes.**

**Raven then frowns with a sullen expression and looks away. "I know..."**

Yang gasped when she saw her moms expression and words. Honestly, it gave her a tiny bit a hope that _maybe_ she actually did have a heart under all that... Banditry or whatever she wants to call it.

* * *

Once the video ended and the screen turned to fuzz, the room entered a silence. The students all looking at Yang while she just stared at the empty screen.

After a few moments Ruby lifted her hand up to place it on Yangs shoulder. "Yang-"

Yang stood up, interrupting Ruby. "Sorry, I just... Need to think for a while." she said and glanced at Qrow who was probably way more drunk than he looked. She looked away and left the room.

Ruby sighed. This time she felt it was a good idea to actually give Yang some space.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair going through all the new information they received. Mainly the Spring Maiden...

James turned towards Ozpin. "We should form a squad. One that can reclaim the maiden from her."

Though Qrow rolled his eyes. "That will never work." he said.

James was adamant though. "Of course it will. They're bandits, they can't-"

"Qrow's right. That wouldn't work against Raven." Ozpin interrupted. "Her semblance isn't limited to the number of people she can transport. Most of them could be gone the moment a fight occurs."

A sigh escaped James' mouth and he looked away.

Qrow took another drink and stood up. "Well, I've had enough family fun time for the next few years." he said. "Seeya all later." he began to walk out.

Though Ruby stood up and ran towards him. "Qrow, uhm..."

He patted her on the head. "Relax, I'm fine. I'll show you my bird tricks tomorrow alright." he grinned." It made her do so as well and she nodded happily.

Weiss stood up afterwards and approached Winter. "U- uh... S- so I can summon a Arma Gigas." she smiled happily.

However Winter just stared at her younger sister. "Perhaps. Though your speed is still too slow. Plus it was not _you_ who did so."

Weiss deflated a bit at the response. "R- right! I'll be practicing! Would uhm... You assist me?"

Winter took a moment but nodded. "I have work to do during the day, so it will have to be in the early mourning."

Weiss nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Both Ruby and Qrow stared at the conversation happening before them and they glanced at each other skeptically. Qrow smirked. "They really gotta get those sticks outta their asses." she whispered.

Ruby chuckled. "Ew, uncle Qrow, gross!"

* * *

Yang was currently leaning her arms against a balcony, staring out into the night sky. She had a lot to think about. Though... No matter how much she did she didn't feel any closure from it. After all, while she saw herself speak to her mother... _She_ still didn't. It was really weird watching herself like that.

Though there was one thing her mother said to her which stuck like glue in her mind.- _"You need to question everything."_

Yang hated to admit it, but that was actually good advice. Was Ozpin telling them the full truth? She trusted him, but everyone has secrets. Even she did. Qrow kept the bird thing a secret too. Ironwood probably has plenty of military secrets, Winter as well. But Ozpin... His secrets might be bigger than just countries and personal issues.

" _You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem. And meet the same fate as so many others."_

She said that as well... Yang was wondering what happened to her and Ruby's Mom, Summer for the last couple weeks ever since these videos began to show up. She was told she died on a mission, as a huntress, her and Ruby assumed it was to Grimm... But now that she learned about Salem and Ozpins interest in Team STRQ, could it have been something else?

Yang sighed and combed a hand through her head. This wasn't working, thinking isn't getting her anywhere and just waiting for magical videos to appear wouldn't fix anything.

It was time to take some action.

* * *

**Alright so that's that for this chapter. Team JNPR didn't really have much to say in this, honestly it was mostly a family issue between Yang, Raven, Qrow, and a bit of Ruby. They're also being told things they already learned from Ozpin so there's less shock value.**

**Also, I've decided not to write anymore 'Watching' chapters until Volume 8 is finished. Just in case I wanna write some of them.**


	6. Extracurricular Activities: Yang

Yang was walking across Beacon's campus. Only a day has passed since she watched her meeting with her mother. During that time she managed to interroga- …. Speak to her uncle about certain things concerning Raven. The biggest one that stuck was her rule: 'Everyone gets one.' And that's what helped her make a decision on the matter.

The fractured moon was high in the night sky. She was fairly sure she wasn't seen, it was late enough for no one else to be wandering around campus. Even if she wasn't going to be there for long. It was quite a walk, but she made her way to the Emerald Forest cliff side. The same place where initiation took place just a few months back. It was crazy how so little time passed but she's come to learn so many new things. Things that 99% of the world couldn't even fathom.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this." she encouraged herself and stood on one of the plates which sprung her into the forest the last time she was here. After getting into a stance, she lifted her foot up and slammed it into the platform, making the mechanism click and launched her into the Grimm infested woods.

* * *

Back in RWBY's dorm, Ruby was playing video games, Weiss was studying, and Blake reading a book. All preoccupied doing their own thing until Blake finally noticed her partners absence. Mostly due to the fact that there was no banter between the sisters while they played games. It was just too quiet... Peaceful... Part of her didn't want to ruin it by bringing it up but...

"Where did Yang go?" she ended up asking anyway.

Weiss looked up from her book and glanced around the room. It looked like she didn't even notice her teammate was gone. Though Ruby answered without even looking away from the screen. "Oh, she said she was gonna study in the library for a while."

Blake raised an eyebrow and even Weiss blinked a couple times. After a few seconds Ruby paused the game and lowered the controller, looking down in thought. "Huh... You know, I didn't really think about that until I said it..."

Weiss shifted in her chair and looked back down at her books. "I'm... Sure she's fine. Probably still just wants to be alone a while, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Ruby made a half-hearted smile and nodded while Blake let out a sigh and looked out their window. _"Don't do anything stupid, Yang."_

* * *

Yang cringed as an Ursa swiped it's large clawed paw into her side. She managed to block it with her left arm but the force knocked her a few feet into a tree where her aura shattered and she hit the ground. The Grimm let out a loud roar and landed on all fours to charge into her for the finisher.

Yang struggled to stand and panicked as the large Ursa quickly closed the distance. It opened it's mouth to chomp down on her and her eyes widened in fear. _"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea!"_

With her aura broken there weren't many options anymore. Though just before the Ursa could get close enough, a strange noise sounded behind her and a red flash flung in her front, slicing the Grimm in two, killing it in one slice.

Yang was frozen for a moment while the vapors from the Grimm's death evaporated while she just stared at the masked figure in front of her. They turned around to face her now.

"I'm disappointed, Yang. To think that a Grimm this pathetic could be your undoing." they spoke and sheathed their blade. Yang's eyes narrowed. She now stood straighter, but still held her left arm in a bit of pain. That Ursa hit it pretty hard.

"Mom." she acknowledged. "Fancy meeting you here."

She couldn't see her mother's face through the mask but could tell they were staring at them. But then their attention turned upwards towards to the final ashes of the Grimm. "... You lured me here." she stated. It wasn't a question.

Yang grunted and stepped forward a bit, letting go of her arm. "Yeah well, Qrow told me how your semblance works." she lied. "And your little 'rule'." she crossed her arms. "Everyone gets one, right?"

Raven took off her mask and held it at her side then sighed. "Qrow... Always oversteps..." she mumbled but then looked up at Yang. "Though, I admit. I'm impressed." she smiled. "It takes real strength to go and put your life on the line like you did." she then rolled her eyes and the smile faded. "Albeit, a bit dumb as well."

Yang frowned. "I didn't bring you here for your approval." she then relaxed. "I want to ask you something."

Raven was silent a moment but eventually shrugged. "I suppose using up your one-time life saver in exchange for a question is fair." grinned. "Fine, what is it?"

Yang took a deep breath. This was it, and she wasn't going to let it go like last time... Or maybe it would be better defined as the 'next time'? It didn't exactly happen yet. She sighed. That didn't matter. "Why did you leave us? Our family- Tai, Qrow, me? What made you think that was a good idea?"

Raven was quiet for another moment, perhaps thinking. But eventually she spoke, mimicking her speech from the video. "I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes."

Yang mentally rolled her eyes. It seemed to be the same answer as she'd seen already.

Raven placed her hand against her chest. "I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real," she lowered her hand.

**"and I can prove it."**

**"and you can prove it."**

Raven's eyes widened in shock to see Yang standing with her usual expression after just mimicking her last words. None of the information she just revealed seemed to surprise her daughter at all. Her eyes turned into a glare. "What is this?"

Yang shook her head and took a step towards her mother. "I know all about Salem." she said, speaking the name which Raven didn't reveal yet. This brought a satisfying shocked expression to her face which Yang secretly enjoyed. She took another step. "I know headmaster Ozpin can't die." she shrugged. "Not for real, at least." Raven's shocked expression turned into a frustrated frown. Again, Yang revealed the person she was speaking about before she could. Finally, Yang stood before her mother, staring straight into her eyes about a foot away. "And I know all about your little birdie tricks."

Raven gritted her teeth and glared forward now. Though Yang just smirked, not intimidated. "I know you're a bandit, about the maidens, the relics, and that Ozpin made the academies too." she paused now and her eyes turned red as they glared into each other. "But that's not what I asked you, is it? I want to know why you _left_." she said and turned around, walking a few feet away. "Why you thought _leaving_ -" she flung her arms up to emphasis the point. "-your family to fight on your own was the right decision." she turned around for them to meet each other's glares again. "Why you didn't want to be with us." Her stance relaxed and her eyes turned back to their normal lilac. "After you answer that, you can walk through your portal and we can go back to never seeing each other again for all I care."

Yangs words hung heavy in the air. Raven not speaking a word though they both stood there, glaring at each other. Though eventually she did speak.

"I see you've been told plenty of stories." she said offhandedly and sighed. "It's a shame, sounds like your fool of an uncle and Ozpin have gotten to you earlier than I expected. Told you more than I expected as well."

Yang's eyes narrowed. "Just answer my question."

Raven looked down in thought for a moment, seemingly in thought. "Fine." she answered after a few seconds. She then looked back at Yang with a neutral expression. "I left because Ozpin lost my trust, Qrow and Summer refused to listen to reason, and Tai... Well, he had you to take care of."

Yangs fists clenched and she stepped forward with one foot. "He had to take care of me because-"

"I couldn't bring a baby with me!" Raven interrupted and and glared at her daughter. "Yang, I _decided_ to leave before I even realized I was pregnant. And..." she relaxed. "I don't want you to think you were a 'mistake', but saying you were in the plan is an understatement."

It took all of Yangs willpower to keep her face straight after hearing that. Though Raven seemed to see right through her, even had an apologetic expression and sighed. "I figured Summer would help Tai raising you... However, I never expected them to pop out with their own kid though." she rolled her eyes. "Qrow's always been too full of self pity to take action." she smirked. "Or... Maybe he did in the end. Who knows."

That brought a confused and... Rather shocked expression on Yangs face, which Raven seemed to enjoy with a smile. "Hm? What, is that too much information?"

Yang pushed that aside for now and just focused on her mother. "What about Summer?! My _mom_!" Yang's eyes flared red while Raven's smiled dropped. "She... She... If you didn't leave than maybe she wouldn't have-"

**"Shut up!"**

Yang's eyes widened and reverted to see her mother with an infuriated expression. "Don't you _dare_ put Summer's death on me!" Raven stepped forward glaring daggers at her daughter. "I _warned_ her! Hell, I practically _begged_ her not put her chips in with Ozpin!" she scoffed to the side. "But instead, she went on and on about her 'duty'!" she rolled her eyes. "Those _damn_ silver eyes! She was claimed by Ozpin the moment he saw them! They're a curse in and of itself!" she spat.

Yang looked baffled and... Just a bit intimidated now. "Silver eyes? … Ozpin?" she mumbled without thinking.

Raven's rage left her and noticed Yang's confusion. "Oh? So they told you _all_ about Salem and magic but not why Silver eyes... Why your 'mother'...-" she paused in thought for just a second. "-Why your _sister_ is so precious to them?"

Yang caught herself and tried to act more neutral but it was obviously too late. Instead she just stared at her mother without knowing what to say now. _"Mom? R- Ruby?"_

Raven scoffed. "Figures. Trust me Yang, you don't want to get mixed up in Ozpin's war. It's what killed Summer, and it's what's going to kill your sister." Yang's eyes widened fearfully. "If you think Summer's death was the first skeleton Ozpin has in his closet then you're wrong." She paused. "But if you think she's going to be the last, you're a fool."

Yang clenched her teeth and stared at her Mother. She knew she wasn't lying... The way she revealed it didn't sound planned. Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All the more reason I need to be there for her then." she opened her eyes and locked eyes with her mother. "To make sure she doesn't meet the same fate."

Raven sighed and looked to the ground. She looked disappointed, perhaps even sad. "Have it your way then." she said and pulled her blade out to slash the air in front of her. A red sword beam shot out. Yang brought her fists up to block as it got closer in a panic, but it stopped a few feet beside her and turned into a portal.

After a moment of confusion, Raven explained. "That portal leads to your uncle." she said. Then gestured to their surroundings. "If you leave the forest yourself you could actually die with how your aura levels are right now."

Yang narrowed her eyes and decided to mimic herself from the video. "You're letting me go?"

Raven sheathed her blade. "I'm giving you a choice. You can stay here, with me. We can go back to the tribe. Have a fresh start, as mother... And daughter." she smiled.

Yang looked from her mother to the portal, then back to her. Raven was a terrible mom, a terrible person, and certainly had her own skeletons in her closet... But Yang couldn't say she was a liar... Well, at least not to her daughter anyway.

Just like when she watched the video, it was tempting. Even more so, actually since this was _herself_ and not... 'Herself'. But...

"I'm not leaving Ruby." she stated and started to walk towards the portal. Raven sighed and opened her mouth, but before she could speak Yang did again.

"And mom." she turned to look at her mother one last time. "If you plot against us, I wont be as kind the next time we meet."

Raven's mouth dropped.

Yang decided to _literally_ take the words right out of her mouth and she knew it had an impact going by her mother's expression.

Though Raven got her composure back a second later, narrowing her eyes. "It takes real guts to threaten me like that in the position you're in right now." she placed her hand on Omen' hilt to emphasis the fact.

But Yang smiled fearlessly. "I get that from my _other_ mom." she said and chuckled at Raven's glare while walking through the portal.

* * *

Qrow was having a shit day. Well... Now it was night, but still. He was standing in one of beacon's courtyards, leaning against a lamp taking sips from his flask. After speaking to Yang about... Well, plenty of bullshit he didn't like talking about he just wanted to go off, find a nice place, and get shitfaced. He thought of bars, but honestly? Too crowded for all the sensitive information he wanted to mumble and yell to himself about.

He took another drink when he heard a very familiar noise coming from behind him. _"Ugh, I do not have the brain power for this shit."_ he whined to himself and turned around to see Raven's damn portal giving him a migrane.

"Raven, of all times, I'm not-"

He stopped himself short when he saw his niece, Yang walk through. His eyes widened and mouth dropped in shock. "Yang?! What're you-" He was cut short once again as she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around him to pull them into a hug. Qrow lifted his arms up to not be crunched from it.

They sat like that for a few seconds. Qrow shook his flask wondering if he's had a few too many, but it was still plenty full... For his third anyway. "Yang... How..."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." she sobbed then tightened the hug. "... Th- thanks for being here."

Qrow paused for a moment then sighed and dropped his flask to return her hug. "Yeah, yeah. I'll always stick around firecracker." he smiled.

Yang sniffled while her face was buried in his chest. Honestly, she had more questions now... Important ones about Summer and Ruby. But right now she just wanted let it all out.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, here's a bit of an... In between chapter I guess? There's still not going to be any 'watching' chapters until Volume 8 is finished so I figured I'd write some of these. This one was actually a lot of fun to write so I ended up banging it out in one sitting. I might do a few more while Volume 8 is still airing.**

**Volume 8 Episode 9 Spoiler Talk:**

**.**

**.**

**You have been warned.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so I actually thought this episode was fun... But also dumb. Just because Jaune's team did _literally_ nothing. I mean, they entered the whale but what did they accomplish? Hazel broke Ozcar out, Emerald tricked Salem, Neo stole the lamp, Hazel fights Salem, and Ozcar slams her with magic so they can escape. All the people who actually _did_ something were already in the whale and would have done it with or without Jaune's team there or not. All Yang did was punch Salem a couple times then everyone got locked down by magic Grimm arms. It was dumb, should have at least had Jaune's team be the ones to break Ozcar out and maybe do the finishing touches on convincing Hazel and Emerald to switch sides. Hell, anything.**


End file.
